Against All Odds
by Mystique1909
Summary: They first met in high school. They even go to the same college..They should be the perfect couple, right? Not always..After graduation Kaoru walked her path and Kenshin his. But when unexpected events throws them together, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Rurouni Kenshin + all of it's characters!**

**Story Format: **"Speech" & **-Thoughts-**   
Against All Odds 

**Chapter One**

Br—innnngggg,B-r—iiinn--gggg,Br—innng! The alarm went off loudly making the figure on the bed to clumsily grope around with one hand. Finally the clock was batted to the floor, silencing it instantly. With the blanket still drawn over the head and the only part of the body visible was the hand that was still hanging on the bedside table, it was pretty hard to tell if the figure on the bed was actually a male or a female.

For afew minutes everything was silent until said figure started to stir. First the blanket was lower and then suddenly a young man sat up abruptly. His flaming red hair was tangled pretty wildly from the sleep. Sleepily he looked around taking in the surrounding of his dimly lit bedroom. It took him awhile for his eyes to focus properly. Squinting, he reached down the side of the bed to recover the clock that he had knocked over earlier. Then he lay back down on the soft bed. Sighing, he was about to fall back into his dreamland when something nagged at his conscious. – **Hmm… there's** **something I got to do today**- He thought sleepily shifting into a more comfortable position. **–September first…Sept..fi-rrst— **"Huh! First Day of School!"He practically shouted, his large amethyst orbs widening. Quickly he braced himself, calming his nerves. Slowly he reached to his bedside and held up the clock. Seeing that he still got enough time to get himself ready, Kenshin drew out a breath in utter relieve. Slowly he got up from bed and trotted over to the bathroom at the other end of his overly large bedroom.

Aoshi sat composed as usual at a circular breakfast table. He grazed through the morning paper while sipping a cup of his favourite caffeine. Once in awhile he sneaked a glance at his wristwatch.

With on last gulp of his coffee he looks out at the beautiful scenery outside. The lake outside was glittering brilliantly in the morning sun. And from what it looked like the breeze seemed to be pretty nice as well. Hearing footsteps entering the room, he then heard his cousin's distinct voice ordering one of the butlers for, presumably a cup of tea. Without turning he said icily. "Forgot it's a school day?"

Catching a glimpse of flaming red hair floated by from the corner of his eyes he turned to meet his cousin.

Kenshin stood over at the glass pane overlooking the large blue lake. Fully dressed in his school uniform of black trouser, long sleeve white shirt, black and gold striped necktie and black leather shoe.

The butler entered with a tray of tea. Expertly he poured the hot liquid into a porcelain teacup and handed it over to Kenshin who accepted it quietly. Quickly the elderly butler placed the tray onto a silver trolley, which he left standing beside the circular table, and strode out of the room.

Kenshin sipped his tea silently before turning to Aoshi and asked pleasantly, "So where's Sano and Yahiko?"

Aoshi stared calmly back at his cousin. "Yahiko's out in the garden and I haven't seen Sanosuk—"

A loud banging noise was heard outside the closed door followed by heavy thudding of footstep. Afew seconds later the door banged open with Sano standing in the doorway, his school shirt half buttoned and his neck tie still hanging loosely around his neck. "Oh! Thank God! You two are still here." He exclaimed flouncing into the room. "Thought you guys left whitout me _again_!"

Kenshin looked at his friend, amused. Then chuckled lightly,"Well, Sano..That was realll close. Afew minutes more and I think Aoshi might not wait."

Sano flung himself onto a wicker chair beside Aoshi and sighed. "Great! So where my _beloved,_ _sweet _brother?" He asked buttoning up the rest of his shirt. Aoshi looked boringly out the window.

"Why do you care where I am? Rooster Head!" A voice sounded as another teenage boy walked into the room from the adjoining garden door.

Sano turned around to see his brother standing in the middle of the doorframe. He smiled contently 

"Just to make sure you're still around and not going about messing with my car."

Yahiko glided into the room airily a bunch of freshly cutted roses in his hand. " I'm just thinking along that line…" The young boy placed the roses carefully onto a tray on the trolley and helped himself to a cup of tea. He chose to ignore his older brother and walked off to join Kenshin at the glass pane.

"Nice day isn't it, Kenshin." He said happily. Kenshin nodded in agreement, stirring his cup of tea listlessly.

"Yea..nice day 'cause Tsubame chan's going to be around." Chirped Sanosuke halfway through his own cup of coffee.

That cause Yahiko's ears to turn bright red. Everyone in the house was well aware that the young boy had pretty much fallen head over heels for the shy young girl.

"It's none of your business, Rooster." Grunted the younger boy iritatedly.

Folding the morning paper up, Aoshi gently place it down onto the table and stood up. "I think we should get going." Without saying anything more he silently made his way out of the room.

Kenshin and Sano quickly follow suit, while Yahiko waited until everyone had left before hurriredly finished off his tea, grab his roses and ran out of the room.

The four of them walked down to the extra large garage that kept more than ten cars of various types.

"So…who's going with who or should we all go solo?" Sano asked rubbing his hands together in sheer excitement. When it comes to cars, Sanosuke seemed to enjoy every single thing about it, the speed, the danger and ofcourse the beauty of the vehicle.

"I'm taking the red mini and no one's going to stop me." He concluded swinging the key around.

And without waiting for anyone he jumped in and starts up the engine. "See ya in school." And he sped off down the hill and out the front gate. Aoshi stared after the spiky haired guy as if it was the usual routine and sighed, while Kenshin just chuckle. Yahiko too, shook his head and looked over to the two older guys."So?"

Aoshi pulled out a key from his shirt's pocket causing to the young boy to nod in an understanding manner. "Sure if you take the black Mercedes then I guess Kenshin and I will have to take the dark blue Porsche."

Kenshin looked down at his best friend's younger brother with a very uncomfortable look.

"ER—Yahiko? I guess that's just you…with the blue Porsche." And he pulled out a key from his side pocket making Yahiko glowered darkly.

"Great so you want me to risk my life with that sport car on my own? No way! I'm not even of age!"

"I didn't mean for you to drive the car, Yahiko, I meant you can have one of the drivers."

Yahiko stared back his large brown eyes bulging with rage. "I get a driver while the rest of you get to show off on the first day of school by speeding in with the latest sport cars? That's not fair! Especially you with that new Lexus of yours."

Kenshin scratch his head unnervingly.

"Yahiko why don't you come with me." Aoshi spoke up flatly, "I don't really feel up to driving this morning. Why don't you go call up one of the driver."

That made Yahiko to smile broadly "Great! I'll be back in a jiffy." And off he ran back into the house.

Kenshin smiled lightly at his cousin."Thanks, Aoshi."

He knew that the only reason that Aoshi had offer to have Yahiko take the ride with him is because he didn't want to ruin such a fine day by listening to argument that was brewing a moment ago. But it was altogether a rather big favor, for Kenshin really wanted to try his latest car that morning.

"You better get going if you don't want to be late." Aoshi replied icily while unlocking the car and climbed into the backseat to wait for Yahiko.

"Sure see you in school then." The redhead uttered and climbed into his own vehicle. And without waiting for anymore reply he switched on the engine to feel the vibe of the latest model of sport car that he had fallen into his possession. And he took off at full speed concentrating hard on how the starting school year would be like.

-""-

The main gate of the school was crowded with various types of cars. Being clearly the classiest school in the country, it had established a certain policy about the admission of its student. Only children of high-class families are being accepted with exception for very few scholarship winners per year. So it was not very surprising that the school were loaded with snobs and show-offs. So far the first day of the school year had pretty much been the same as it had been the previous year and the year before. Students and parents arriving in grand cars and talking loudly about where they had spent their summer. In the middle of all this a young girl walk up to the school's gate and drew in a big breath. She was not of the upper class families nor a scholarship winner, yet she was granted a place at this grand school. Holding her head high she walked pass the main gate and into the ground where most of the student body gathered to greet their friends, gossip and socialise with newcomers. Immediately afew girls showed up infront of her.

"Hello. You're new aren't you? What's your family name?" asked a girl with curly brown hair and greenish eyes.

"Where are you from?" ask another slim girl with shoulder length auburn hair.

She smiled brightly back. "Hi, Kamiya Kaoru. I'm from out of town."

Another girl in glasses spoke up, "Kamiya…never heard before. A scholaship winner?"

At the word scholarship the other two girl's smile faded slightly.

"No, I'm not clever enough to win any scholarship." Kaoru grin uncomfortably.

"Oh! That's great then! I'm Hana Ririe." Said the green-eyed girl pasting on what Kaoru could tell straight away was a fake smile.

"This is my two best friends. Ishima Tohru and Hotaru Kyoko. " She said gesturing to the other two girl who stood nodding slightly.

"Hi.."Kaoru replied waving back uncertainly. But then a shriek was heard throughout the student population that were gathering around on the lawn. Kaoru turned to see what was causing the commotion only to hear the three girls to her side squeal and scuttle away to join the others who now stood huddling in groups next the road that lead up to the main school building.

"What is going—" She asked one of the girl standing next to her. But for her response she just got one of those.'Not knowing anything look.'. And took off to join the huddling groupies.

"Fine." Kaoru muttered and walked over to see what was going on. For awhile she thought -**What the hell's wrong with these people**.- Then her thoughts were put to rest as she heard cheers erupting from either sides of her. And right before her eyes, a bright red sport car zoomed into the school ground amidst the cheers. Followed closely by what looked like a very long white limousine. Both cars stopped abruptly right infront of the school building and a guy with the spikiest hair Kaoru had seen stepped out of the first car. He made one wave with his hands towards her direction and Kaoru could hear from somewhere around her sounds of breath being drawn by girls. –**Weird people!-**

The guy, Kaoru realised had made his way to the door of the limousine, which creaked, open to reveal a stunningly pretty lady with dark hair flowing almost to her waist.

The two of them then walked together into the school building not caring one bit about the cheers and the shouts emitting from the lawn.

"They're still going out? I'm amazed!" Kaoru heard one girl spoke up. "They're a perfect match!" Cried another voice.

Kaoru couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watch the parking valet rushing out to take care of the fabulous red.

**-Is this the reason why they're all crowding here? To see people coming into school and then gossip?- **

And yet again her thought was cutted short with another round of cheers. But this time it was a black Mercedes that made it's way up to the building. Two guys stepped out this time. From where she stood Kaoru could see the emotionless expression of the taller one, who is presumably older. The other was a boy of around thirteen. They too disappeared into the building.

"Wait..Where's..Don't tell me he's not studying here anymore!" She heard someone wailed.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would he leave!" replied another as a matter of factly.

Without warning Kaoru could hear again for the third time that day the sound of engine coming in her direction. And sure enough a dark silver convertible Lexus sped in, drawing cheers and this time shouts from everywhere around her. All kaoru could see at first was the magnificent blood red hair of the driver that was blowing wildly in the wind. But then as the car got closer she had to gasp. For a brief second she could swear that she saw the driver glancing her way. The car yet again halted at the building. The driver stepped out deliberately slow amidst the deafening roar. From behind her, Kaoru could hear many voices shouting out what sounded very much like a name..."Himura!" -**What the?-** The guy turned for a second to stare blankly the crowd before he too disappeared into the depth of the building.

As soon as the guy was gone from sight the crowd dispersed chattering excitedly to one another. Kaoru was still not very sure what had happened. -**Was it some kind of a tradition?- **Kaoru decided that she could never rest soundly without knowing what exactly just happened, so she walked up to a girl who looked quite friendly and ask."Er excuse me..but who are those…?"

"Those people?" The girl concluded then chuckle. "You must be new here."

Kaoru smiled unnervingly back.

"They're the idols of this school. " The girl said simply with a tinge of distinct pride. "Makimachi Misao and you?"

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

The girl's eyes seemed to sparkle up but it was gone as fast as it came.."Great! I'll show ya around and I'll intro—"

"MISS MAKIMACHI!" A man of mid thirty came rushing towards them at the lightning speed.

Misao rolled her eyes and muttered darkly under her breath, "Not again."

"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be inside by now. Shinomori san will be worried about you."

Misao turned to see a confused looking girl so she said quickly. "Sorry.Don't mind him, he's my gramp's assistant. Come let's go inside." She said dragging Kaoru away with her and calling over her shoulder,"You can go home now. And tell gramp not to worry!"

Once they were in the building Kaoru couldn't help but widening her eyes. It was so pretty. Expensive looking statues and painting littered the hallway as if they cost nothing.

"Er Misao?"

"Hmm?"

"How come no one's in here yet. I mean why do they just stand there in the middle of the lawn."

The young girl chuckle again. "They're not allowed inside the building before _we _have made our checking in."

"We?" Kaoru repeated.

"Yea..." Misao replied shortly.

Kaoru nodded trying to understand what her newfound friend meant.

"Hey...so who are those people that got out of those cars?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Which one?" asked the other girl nonchalantly. "If you mean the spiked head..then Oh there they are!" she squealed happily then sprint off into the direction of a group of people standing together, pulling Kaoru with her.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw it was the same group of people she saw saw earlier on.

"Misao!" the spiked haired guy ran out of the group to meet the young girl and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Quit it! I can't breathe." She girl complained struggling in the tight embrace.

Kaoru could only stand there not knowing to do. The group infront of her was clearly stunning. They could have easily pass as models.

"Guys!" Misao's voice broke into her thought. "I got someone to introduce ya."

"Kaoru meet...Saggara Sanosuke." She said pointing to the spiked haired guy who waved good-naturedly at her and wink. "Enchante' Mademoiselle!"

Kaoru nodded politely back.

"Shinomori Aoshi.." Misao said this time throwing herself at the icy looking man, who Kaoru just realised had a very piercing blue eyes.

He nodded curtly at her causing her to smile nervously back.

"Takani Megumi." Misao said gesturing to the dark haired girl with full lips and a confident smile.

She too nodded in reply.

"That's Yahiko...Sano's brother and Tsubame...er his girlfriend?" Misao said pointing at the younger boy standing near a fountain deep in conversation with a girl.

"And lastly...Himura Kenshin." Misao said pointing to a dead hot guy with flaming red hair that was leaning casually against the wall. He turned to meet her eyes boringly and Kaoru could he his lips curved up into what look like a smirk, before he completely turn away.

"So people! This is Kamiya Kaoru. She's new here.!"

"New eh! Great, well…you can definitely hang out with us." Sanosuke said jostling Kaoru's shoulder lightly.

"Er..thanks." The young girl whispered.

"Now had anyone seen the Yukishirous?" Megumi spoke up causing everyone to look around to check the area.

"I was outside the whole morning but I'm sure I haven't seen them…maybe they're not—" Misao stopped abruptly.

Kaoru could smell a very strong scent of perfume hitting her nose.

"I guess..they're here, Misao." Sanosuke muttered folding his arm across his chest.

"Morning…" Came a placid drawl making Kaoru turn towards that direction. She saw two more stunning people, standing some short distance away. A guy with the whitest hair she had ever seen who was smiling at the group and behind him stood a very pretty girl with dark hair.

"Finally." Megumi sighed.

The two newcomers walked in closer to join the group. The guy eyed Kaoru strangely but kept his silence, while the girl just smile mildly at her.

"So now that everyone's here. Let's go and start this school year shall we?" Saunosuke shouted gleefully and flew off into the school's office. Everyone made after him, but Kaoru just stood there not sure what to do next.

"Aren't you going?" A voice behind her made her jump. She spun around to see the dead sexy redhead staring at her boringly. The young girl blushed furiously.

"Er.. I don't –"

"Then step aside you're blocking my way." He said in a careless tone. Without warning he pushed Kaoru aside and walked airily off into the office without a second glance at the young girl who stood gaping in disbelieve. -**My goodness. Could anyone be ruder than that guy!-**

A second later Misao's head popped out of the office's door. "Kaoru what are you waiting for! Come on in." She cried motioning for Kaoru to join her.

Kaoru blinked and quickly ran off to join her new friend. -**At least Misso seemed like a very nice person.-**

**A/N: **Well…how do you think? I hope you like it..and please Review. It'll really help me. Feel free to

leave any suggestions and if you have any questions…I'll be glad to answer them for you. See

you all later…Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin + its characters or all the other brands I mentioned in the story! (sobs)

**A/N**: Second chapter is now up. Thank you all of you who have Reviewed. And please leave some more comments, will you. It will be a great help to me, thank you once again. Happy reading!

**Story Format:** **-THOUGHTS-** and "SPEECH"

_**Against All Odds**_

_Chapter 2_

What happened in the school office whisked by in a flash for Kaoru. She just had to tick her name on a very long list of names and that's it. But for Misao and her friends, they seemed to have to sign their names on what looked like no less than ten various pieces of papers.

After that Kaoru was told her class number. On finding that Misao is a year younger than she is, she took off on her own to her new homeroom. On her way, Kaoru noticed a big difference of this school from her old one in the countryside. Every single classroom's wall were simply made out of glass panes making a very clear view of the inside of each room. Finding her new homeroom empty, Kaoru trodded in meekly. She eyed the white board that hung to one side of the room and sighed in relieve. -**Atleast there's something I'm familiar with around here.-** But at the sight of the desk Kaoru let her mouth dropped in amazement. On each and every desk, well not really desk more like office tables, laid all the facilities one could find in a large office not in a school classroom. A laptop computer connecting with a fax machine and most of all a telephone. -**And I thought we're not allowed to use cell phones in school.- ** She thought gingerly touching the phone with her fingers. Kaoru chose to sit at the desk near the window that overlooked the flower garden. A second later she had to look up. Someone had entered the classroom.

She cocked up an eyebrow when she saw who is was. -**Well if it wasn't mister redhead.-** She eyed him closely as he merely glided into the room. For a brief second he gazed lazily over to her. But once again he completely ignored her presence and made for a desk that was right next to her's. Kaoru watched as he leaned back into the chair and folded up his arms.

The expression on his face made her very uneasy. It was almost like being in school is the most boring thing to be doing. Not that she herself liked school all that much. But for one, she didn't have to put on that 'ultra bore' expression.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything to him the rest of the class started to pour in. some of the girls practically shrieked seeing who their classmate is. Some even ran to get the desk next to his. Kaoru rolled her eyes. –**Weird!** -

And to her utter amazement again the two guys that were in the office with her came bolting in drawing more grasps from the female students of the class. The two dropped onto the desks next to their friend. The spiked head..Kaoru remembered as Sanosuke turned to see her and his handsome face broke into a large grin. "Welll! Great to see we're in the same class…err..Kaoru, right?" He said loudly causing the other girl to glare daggers at her.

"Yea..You're Sanosuke, isn't it." She called back.

He shook his head and wagged a finger at her. "It's Sano." And he pointed to the white head to his side. "That's Enishi."

The guy smiled lightly at her making her stomach clenched somehow. "Hi" He drawled

Kaoru smiled plainly in return. "Hi.."

Sano went on, not caring that everyone in the class was clearly very interested in what he was saying. He pointed across to the redhead who still sat looking bored. "That's Kenshin! Oi Kenshin say something…Kaoru might think you're deaf."

Kenshin heaved a heavy sigh before turning to Kaoru and smirked. "I'm not deaf." Then he turned away once again. Kaoru was about to shot him back with something quite nasty like.."I thought you were or…something similar.." but she never got the chance for the teacher took that moment to stroll in.

The teacher took one sweeping gaze at the class assembled before him before drawing in a big breath. "Goodmorning. Lady and Gents..It's my biggest pleasure to be teaching you this very fine school year.." Kaoru could see the many rolling of the eyes from her classmates. "Especially to have three distinctive students of the school in my class. Would you please stand up and introduce yourself to us, please. There might be some of us in here that still don't know who you are." With that the teacher clapped his hands politely. Kaoru's eyes widened. -**Why does the teacher have to look all that happy to have these three in the class. Sano looked fine enough, Enishi..a little…but still okay. But I can't really see how he could be happy to have that Kenshin guy here.-**

Sano and Enishi stood up slowly. Sano smiled broadly and waved cheerfully, while Enishi stood smirking lightly but Kenshin kept to his seat and looked as if he wouldn't budge. "Himura san why don't you stand up?" questioned the teacher curiously.

"I would rather sit." He answered placidly causing the teacher to gape back at him in utter surprise.

"Er—sure i-if you wish." The teacher stuttered and turned to the other two that stood eyeing each other strangely. "So if you would please start..why don't you go first Yukishirou san."

Enishi cleared his throat and Kaoru stiffened in her seat. His voice came out in his usual drawling tone, but there was a very distinct proudness in every note. "My name is, Yukishirou Enishi. Age eighteen. My father is a politician, my mother is…a shareholder of this school and the owner of a department complex. I've got one twin sister, Tomoe. (A/N: hehe! I made them twins!). That's it." He sat down amidst the polite clapping of the classmates. Kaoru caught a glimpse of some girls doing faint like actions and had to shook her head in distaste. She then switches her attention back to the teacher who was standing infront of the class.

The teacher nodded to Sanosuke who was left standing with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hi. Saggara Sanosuke here. Eighteen years old. Father…" He tapped his chin in thought. "I think he owns the Saggara Gas Company, all the S-Coffee House branches, a hotel, hmm what else…a sport club, two horse stables, five beach houses, two penthouses.. hmm and he lives in New York at the moment. My stepmother..er…is a shopper. She too lives in New York. And I've also got a brother. Oh almost forgot. My dad is a share holder of this school as well." He concluded and sat down smiling.

The teacher smiles brightly and clapped loudly. "Thank you very much Saggara san. And Himura san will you please..tell us something about yourself?"

Kenshin stared blankly at the teacher. "I'd rather not." He replied shortly.

The teacher wiped a sweat from his forehead and spoke unnervingly. "Very well if Himura san is shy..I'll take the honor to do it then."

Kenshin scoffed and turned away irritated before drawling smoothly. "I'd rather not have my personal informations revealed."

That caused the teacher to quickly say."Alright…t-then let's start our first class of the day then."

Kaoru turned to stare unbelievingly at the guy next to her. -**How could he be so rude even to a teacher. And the teacher seemed to be very scare of him too…This school is really weird.-**

The morning periods flashed by in a speed of lightning. The next thing Kaoru knew was the ringing of a bell indicating a thirty minutes morning interval. She was about to walk out the classroom's door when she heard Sano's voice calling for her. Kaoru turned to see the guy grinning back at her.

"We're going into the 'lounge' wanna come with us?" Sano asked stepping up to her.

"The lounge?" she repeated looking confused.

"It's like a sitting room…" Enishi drawled joining up with his friend.

"Oh I see.." Kaoru replied nodding. "But I think I want to do abit of explor—" 

"The lounge is only for _our _use. Other students will have to use the cafeteria." Came a deep voice cutting her off in mid sentence. Kaoru turned swiftly to meet the redhead who was leaning casually on the wall next to his friends. They locked gazed for a few seconds.

"Sano sighed despairingly. "Come on Kenshin…Kaoru's a friend of Misao. It's no big deal.."

"Exactly." Piped up Enishi nodding in agreement.

"I'd love to come with you guys." Kaoru replied sweetly and she stared daringly into the deep violet eyes that were flashing dangerously at her.

"Great!" Sano said whisking Kaoru away with him immediately.

Once they were in the hallway. Sano let go of Kaoru's arm and smiled down on the girl. "Sorry about Kenshin…he's not usually like that."

"Yea..he's really nice if you really get to know him." Enishi said smoothly walking along side the young girl.

"But he looked really…" Kaoru trailed off uncertain of how to finish her sentence.

"He doesn't like the people in this school." Sano concluded easily.

"How come?" Kaoru asked curiosity taking over her.

Enishi scoffed. "Well as you might have seen. No one in this school is offering a genuine friendship. They hang around together because they simply see a benefit in doing so, one way or another."

"Oh! But you guys.." Kaoru said looking at Enishi and Sano in turns.

Sano laughed mirthly. "We've been friends since we're babies."

Enishi seeing the confused look on Kaoru's face explained. "All of our parents are friends. And some of us are related."

"Yep. Aoshi and Kenshin are cousins. Megumi and Enishi are related too." Sano said airily.

Enishi nodded. "Megumi's mother is my aunt. And Aoshi's father is my father's best friend back when they're in school."

"Wow..no wonder you guys are so close." Kaoru gushed smiling at the two guys.

"Yea..ahh we're here." Sano said excitedly pointing to a French door at the end of the hallway.

Kaoru eyed the silver letterings above the door, 'The Lounge'. Then her eyes strayed to a notice board next to the door. But before she could start reading it she was dragged through the French door by Enishi.

Kaoru took in the scene infront of her. But even before she could even take in the surrounding she was pounced by Misao. "Great! You guys brought Kaoru along." The younger girl screeched delightfully.

Kaoru steadied herself once Misao calmed down. She found herself in a circular room with a sky roof laid with plenty of velvet armchairs. Various of sweets and pastries were laid out on a table in the middle of the room. She let her eyes check the area out. She saw the girl she recalled as Megumi lounging in one of the armchair engrossed in a book and sipping a cup of tea. And in the corner Enishi's twin sister, Tomoe was deeply involved in a game of chess with the cold looking guy, Aoshi.

"Kaoru help yourself alright." Misao chirped pointing to the sweets' table. Kaoru nodded and went to pour herself a cup of steaming hot tea. She then joined Misao who was sitting on one of the armchair.

"Oi Misao. Have you seen Yahiko?" Sano called across the room to the young girl.

"He's down at the green house with Tsubame." Misao called back.

Kaoru turned to see the guy walked out of the room muttering something under his breath, turning to the other side she saw Enishi had dragged up a chair and was watching the chess game with much interest.

"So..how's the class?" The voice of Misao caught back her attention.

"Good.." Kaoru replied smiling lightly.

"You're in the same class with Sano, Enishi and Kenshin isn't it."

"Uhuh...but er Kenshin..he's quite.." Kaoru whispered unceratainly to her new friend.

Misao just laugh and shook her head. "He's not like that all the time. Actually he's quite another person once you get to know him."

"Sano and Enishi also said that." Kaoru muttered stirring her tea absently.

The younger girl smiles brightly. "'Cause that's the truth. And no one can blame him about how he act..if you've been here long enough you'll know."

Kaoru stared blankly at the young girl. She couldn't really understand. What can be so fake about this school. Shaking her head she knew, it'll take some time for her to find out.

-""-

The last bell of school chimed and students starts to pour out of the school. Kenshin sat on one of the desk in his now empty classroom. He stared out the window to the student packed garden below and sighed. The first day of school had been pretty much the same as every other year before it. So far five girls had tried to engage him into a conversation. But he knew better. They only want to be his friend because of who his parents are. No one would care to glance at him if he was one of those scholarship winners or comes from a family that no one knew. The only reason he continues to attend this school is merely because all of his (real) friends studied here. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to the past. He used to have a lot of friends in this school apart from Sano,Enishi,Aoshi and the gang. That is until he found out they were just using him for their own benefit. From then on he stick only to his close friends. And school life became no more than just a long tiring routine that he couldn't ditch.

But again something is nagging in his mind. The girl Misao had brought along with her that morning.

He remembered her name well, Kaoru. She didn't look like one of those fakes that litter the school but he still didn't like it that she was quickly winning the trust of his close friends. For all he knew she could turned out to be one of those smart fakes. Acting innocent and then ended up using his friends. But then again he could be too pessimistic about the girl.

The classroom's door creaked open making him turn to see who was the one to disturb his peace.

Kenshin frowned at the young girl he had been thinking about earlier. He noted that she was quite out of breath but he merely ignored her and turn his attention back to the scenery outside the window.

"I forgot a book." He heard her say into the silence of the room.

"Why are you still here? " He acted as if he didn't hear that question.

"Oohh..I forgot you're incapable of speaking." The young girl's taunt cause him to turn swiftly around. "It's none of your business if I could speak or not!" he snapped his eyes burning dangerously at her.

Kaoru backed away involuntarily. Kenshin jumped up from where he sat and advanced on her.

"I know what you're trying to do. And let me tell you. My friends aren't stupid. So you better give up the hope!" He said loudly making the young girl shudder. But then he saw her eyes flashed up at him.

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with you and I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted back.

Kenshin stared into the bright confident blue eyes of the girl infront of him. And he had to admit her eyes were very pretty. Keeping his tone dangerous he continued. "Act innocent all you like. But let me warn you…I see right through you!" Kenshin watched in content as the girl's brows knitted together in anger.

But then the door swings open revealing Sano and Megumi.

"There you are. I was looking all over the place for you, Kenshin." Sano said bouncing into the room.

He looked from Kaoru to his best friend. "Am I interupting something?" He asked.

"No." Answered Kenshin shortly.

Megumi who was standing beside Sanosuke took the opportunity to speak. "Dinner at my house today…and no refusals, Kenshin." She said smiling at her friend.

"But I.." Kenshin started only to see the girl shaking her head. "I said no refusal."

"Alright…" he replied placidly.

Megumi turned to the Kaoru and smiled mildly. "You come along too, alright."

Kaoru stared back in surprise. "I---"

"Megumi, I don't think you should invite strangers in for dinner." Kenshin said loftily looking off into space.

Sano grinned and threw his arms around his best friend's neck. "Nonsense, Kenshin. Kaoru's our classmate. She's no stranger."

Megumi nodded. "I accept no refusals."

Kaoru eyed the redhead daringly before smiling mildly back at Megumi. "Thank you…It's really nice of you."

Kenshin scoffed loudly and stormed out of the room, leaving Sano, Megumi and Kaoru to stare after him.

Megumi shook her head. "Don't mind him. Here, this is my address. Dinner's at six o'clock sharp.

But come before that alright. So we can have some talk." She said handing Kaoru her address.

Kaoru took the address and put it into her pocket. "Thanks."

"Well see you at dinner then." Sano added cheerfully as he and Megumi walked away together.

Kaoru stared after them until the couple disappeared from sight. -**Everyone is so nice. I wonder what is wrong with that Kenshin guy…- **She thought as she walked out of the classroom and into the deserted corridor.

**A/N**: Long chapter isn't it! Hmmm…Tell me what you think about it alright! So Please do leave me some comment! In other word…REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own anything that's related to Rurouni Kenshin and it's character or all the other brand that I mentioned in the story!

**A/N**: Well I'd like to thank you all the people that have read this story and most of all to those who had reviewed. Thank you all once again.

**Story Format**: **-THOUGHTS- **and "SPEECH"

_**Against All Odds**_

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru strolled down the lane, glancing down at the address she had in her hand. She had been walking for some time now.

**-26** **East Lane, the last one was 25 so. It's the next house then.- **She thought idly as she kept on walking. Looking down at her wristwatch, Kaoru found that she was going to be very early and hoped that Megumi wouldn't mind. Halting at another large silver gate she checked the address.

**Yep.** **This is the place.** Slowly she walked up to the closed gate and look around for a bell.

"May I help you?" Came the brusque voice of a security guard.

Kaoru smiled nervously and ask. "Is this 26 East Lane?"

"Yea." The security guard replied shortly. "What do you want."

Kaoru eyed him angrily. -**How dare he talk to me like that?-**

She handed him the address that Megumi had given her earlier that afternoon.

The guard took one sweeping look at the piece of paper before looking up to the young girl.

He scoffed. "You..go to the same school as Miss Megumi?" he said unbelievingly looking her up and down rudely.

"What if I say so." She replied back in a careless tone. -**Why do I need to talk to this security guard?-**

She fixed him a stare of her own.

The security guard was taken aback at the young girl's tone. There's so much power in it and he swore he could feel some strange aura seeping out from this girl. Quickly he opened the large gate to let her in. without further word Kaoru stepped in and nodded curtly to the guard who stood staring at her in awe. Even herself didn't realise the sudden change in her posture. It was calmer, and there's obviously something graceful in the way she walk. She made her way up to the large mansion that stood in the middle of the sprawling lawn. Feeling abit better after her encounter with the rude guard, her cheerfulness was starting to come back. By the time she reaches the front door she had returned to her easygoing self. Kaoru rang the bell and stood back for someone to answer.

A maid answered the door and smiled. "You must be Miss Megumi's guest. This way,Miss." She said ushering the young girl in. The maid led deeper into the mansion. Kaoru realised that even though the house was quite large but the interior made it looked very cozy. She followed the maid out into a garden that was located behind the house. From the distance she could hear laughter coming from somewhere ahead. And sure enough as she got closer she noticed that Sanosuke was already with Megumi and was standing on his hands drawing laughter from the pretty girl.

"Excuse me Miss. Your guest has arrived." The maid announced.

Megumi turned and at the sight of Kaoru smiled brightly. "Great you're early."

"You may go." She said nodding at the maid.

The maid walked back into the house. Sanosuke stood up and he too smile at Kaoru. "Great to see you've changed out of the school uniform. Come and sit over here."

Kaoru smiled at the guy and then her eyes caught sight of the astonishing view for the first time. They were assembled right next to a very large lake. "Wow." She gasped lightly as she made her way to the tiny garden table that had been set out.

Sitting down on one of the chair, Megumi poured her a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry I came way too early." She said sheepishly as she noticed that both Megumi and Sanouke also had changed out of their school uniform.

"Nonsense! The earlier the better." Sano said stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

Megumi sipped her tea. "Yes. Exactly."

"Oh." Was all Kaoru could say.

"Oi.. We're not late are we?" Came a familiar drawl from behind causing her to spin around. And as she had guessed. Enishi and his sister walk over to where they sat.

"Nope, more like early." Sano said chuckling at his friend.

Enishi flashed Kaoru a smile. "Hello, Miss Kaoru."

"Hi."

Tomoe also sat down at the table. "Hello. I don't think we've really been introduced. I'm Tomoe."

"I'm Kaoru." The girl gushed feeling herself unable to take her eyes off the dark haired beauty.

"Where's Yahiko, Sano?" asked Enishi.

Sano looked aghast at the question. "Why do you need to ask? That kid was probably off at Tsubame chan's house or something."

Enishi cocked up an eyebrow. "Oh…" he drawled.

At that moment a familiar voice called loudly causing everyone to turn towards that direction.

"Hi Everyone!" Misao waved cheerfully as she bounced in, followed closely by Aoshi.

"Wow. This is tremendous. Everyone's early." Megumi said looking very content.

"No..not everyone's here. Kenshin's not here yet." Enishi said frowning slightly.

Kaoru could only listen to their conversation, as she was not sure what to say.

"Hope it's not because of me." She said lightly causing everyone to shake their heads.

"Nahh. It's not you. He's _alwaays_ late." Misao chirped. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's not strange to see him barging in halfway through a meal." Enishi said loftily.

Sano patted Kaoru's back in a friendly manner. "Don't worry, it's got nothing to do with you. That guy's always like that."

"Okay.." Kaoru sighed in relieve. -**Eh? Why should I care if that guy's coming or not coming because of me?- **She thought surprised at herself. Shaking her head she realised that Sanosuke had wandered away from the group and was staring listlessly over the lake. Quietly she stood up and trod over to join him. As she made her way closer to the spiked head, her eyes strayed across to the far side of the lake. Something stood in the distance. Another white mansion stood far off. Even from this far Kaoru could still make out the size of it. Presumably larger than Megumi's.

Sanosuke turned to meet her. A bright smile gracing his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking in closer.

The guy sighed. "Nothing, just thinking something over."

"Oh." She uttered her eyes still glued at the mansion in the distant. Sanosuke's gaze followed her's.

"Beautiful isn't it." He asked airily causing her to turn and nodded in agreement.

He smiled back. "Then I think I'll have to invite you over sometimes."

Kaoru turned swiftly to meet his chuckling face.

"Excuse me?" she asked cocking up an eyebrow.

"Since you seem you like my house…er I meant where I lived then I guess I'l have to invite you over sometimes."

"That's your house?" The young girl asked her eyes widening in surprise.

Sano gazed off to the grand house across the lake. "It's not my house. I just lived there. Long story, you wouldn't want to listen." He replied smiling mildly down at the girl.

"But I want to." Kaoru said her brilliant eyes glittering in curiosity.

The spiked head eyed her strangely then burst out laughing. "Hey! It's not anything like those TV drama alright. So if you're expecting something like..I got caught by some mean people and had been locked up inside the house as a slave then..you'd be well disappointed."

Kaoru had to roll her eyes at his weird sense of humor. "Riightt! I'm not that---"

"You two over there. Dinner's ready."

The two of them spun around at the voice of Megumi. It looks like every had were the only ones left outside the house.

"Dinner! Dinner! Let's go." Sano rushed off before Kaoru could even say anything. So she quietly followed the guy into the house.

In the dining room, Kaoru found that everyone are seated around a very large dining table. She made her way to a vacant seat next to Misao.

"What took you so long?" inquired the younger girl.

"Talking to Sano." That caused Misao to nod lightly back.

Time seem to fly by for Kaoru. The next thing she knew was the fullness of her stomach. One of the maids cleared away the food from the table.

"Miss Kaoru." Came the now familiar drawl.

"We're going into the other room for a few game of chess. Would you like to come?"

"Er, I think I better go home, now it's getting quite late." She said glancing at her wristwatch.

Misao tugged onto her boyfriend's arm urgerntly. "Aoshi.."

The icy-man nodded. "Do stay I'll drive you home later."

"But.."

Misao pounce at her new friend. "No buts, Kaoru. Aoshi will have to drive me home as well. There'll be no problem." The young girl winked.

Kaoru looked uncertain but from the smiling face of Misao, she knew that neither the girl nor Aoshi would accept her refusal. "Okay then. Thank you Aoshi san."

Aoshi nod curtly.

"Great then! Everyone chess time. First pairing of this evening is me versus Megumi." Sano said loudly causing everyone to snicker.

"I'll definitely win." And he dash away with his friends trailing behind.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked the grinning Misao at her side.

Misao put up a hand. "You'll see. It's the way he.." she lowered her voice so that no one will hear.

"..it's his cheating technique."

Misao ignored Kaoru's confused expression and sighed. "You'll see…I think I better call my gramp up and tell him not to worry." Misao searched her side pocket. Panic seemed to flit onto her cheerful feature. But then an expression flashed through her face. "I think I left my cell phone in the back garden. You go ahead I'll go get it."

Kaoru who had never really had any fondness for chess quickly offer. "I'll go get it for you. You go ahead, and it seems like there's a good game going on." She could hear the laughter drifting over to where she stood very clearly.

Misao looked uncertainly at her new friend. But then another round of laughter caused her to turn.

"Er but…"

Kaoru shook her head. "I've never been that interested in chess."

And she took off before Misao could protest.

Kaoru strolled loftily out into the darkened garden. The lamppost was on but it was still pretty dark.

She made her way to the circular garden table. Kaoru found Misao's cell phone. Putting it securely into her pocket she was about to walk back into the brightly lit house when a sound an engine cause her to turn.

It came from the lake. Squinting she could make out a dark outline a boat coming in her direction.

Kaoru took another good squint as the boat stopped at the tiny dock and someone jumped down from it.

Kaoru's breath caught in her chest at the sight of the flaming red hair that was swaying in the night's wind.

He didn't seem to see her from the lack of light as he made his way up to the house. Something in him seems to attract her. And Kaoru couldn't explain what it is. But it was there.

Kaoru decided that she wouldn't want another round of what had happened earlier that day with him so she decided to take another the way into the house. She turned and crashed into a chair knocking it to the ground with a loud thud. The noise caused Kenshin to spun around into her direction. "Whos' there?" he asked loudly causing her to jump.

Kaoru heaved a sigh and ignoring a stinging pain that stung her ankle, she slowly step out into the area that was illuminated with some light. "It's me." She said lightly looking at him. -**Okay Kaoru…wait he'll throw at you some more nasty commments**-She thought trying desperately to keep calm.

Kenshin squinted at the figure that was standing afew feets away. For a second he thought his mind is playing some kind of a trick on him. Definitely he couldn't be sighting an angel. But then that angel spoke in a voice that brought him back down to earth. Squinting he saw 'that girl' as he had refrained to calling her. Her expression caught him by surprise. It was as if she didn't want to see him. As if he was a dirt to her. For some strange reason that look on her face disturbed him. He should be the one to feel that, _not_ her! **-Oh well. It's such a beautiful night.-** Not wanting to spoil his good mood he decided to be nice to her just for this once.

"Oh.Okay." He said lightly in a voice that seems to float into the night air.

Kenshin turned and was about to walk through the door into the house when he heard some more struggling sound from behind him. He turned swiftly to see the young girl limping away. He shrugged blocking that out of his mind.

He was about to walk into the house but then his mind went back to the girl. Maybe he should check to see how she is. It's not that he's one of those heartless people. Quietly he walked after her, not letting her know he was there.

He followed her as she made a turn to the front lawn. -**Why did she have to walk this far? She should have gotten in from the backdoor. Plain stupid. With a****foot injury like that… And why should I care?-** He thought frustrated at himself. Kenshin watch as someone open the front door for the girl before he himself pretended to take another leisure walk back into the garden. A part of him didn't understand why he hadn't just continue to follow the girl into the house, or why the fact that she had hurt herself annoyed him. Shaking his head he rid himself from all thoughts and took the side entrance into the house.

Almost immediately he heard his friends' voice coming from the game room. Silently, he trodded down the hall and walk into the brilliantly lit room.

"Hey! You cheated!" Megumi's voice rang shrilly amidst the merry giggles of the other.

"Did not!" Sano replied nonchalantly and winked at his opponent.

Kenshin stood leaning on the doorframe. How he liked the merry scene of his friends. If it wasn't for this group of people, he wouldn't know where he would be.

"I saw you Sano..so you better put that chess piece back to it's original place." Kenshin said chuckling lightly.

Everyone turned and smile at the sight of him. Misao who was standing just behind the spiked-head grinned at the new arrived friend. "Thought you wouldn't turn up."

"I kinda changed my mind over my own dinner." Kenshin replied walking into the room his eyes dancing cheerily at his friend.

Megumi glued her eyes to the chess board but still managed to greet her friend. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." He answered politely then take a sweeping look at everyone in the room. His brows furrowed up when he did not see a certain person he was expecting. -**She got in before I did. How come she's not here yet?- **

"Hey..I thought that girl is coming…where is she?" He asked in an uninterested tone.

Misao clapped her hand to her mouth in alarm. "Ohhh! I forgot. She went out to get my cell phone. And I haven't seen her since." The young girl hurriedly made for the door at the same time a maid came brustling in. "Miss Makimachi. Miss Kamiya left this for you."

Misao reached out for her phone. "And where is Kaoru?"

"She left a moment ago. Saying she shouldn't have stayed this late."

The young girl looked down at her own feet. "I must have done something wrong. I'll go after her."

Misao was about to run after her friend when a hand caught her by the elbow.

"It's late Misao..I don't think Aoshi would be too happy to know you're walking alone in the dark." Kenshin reminded the young girl.

"But…Kaoru…" Misao pouted.

Kenshin just shook his head. "I'll check on her." With that he took off after the departed girl.

Throwing the front door open, he stepped out into the front porch and rake a hand through his hair. **-Damn that girl. I should be spending this time with my friends.- **He thought as he sprinted off down the path towards the main gate.

The guard who was on the brink of falling asleep stood up abruptly at the sight of him. "Sir.."

"Open the door." Kenshin said brusquely.

In no more than ten seconds Kenshin was sprinting down darken sidewalk. He paused at the sight of her back afew meters away. **-This girl…is she plain stupid or trying to get our attention? Walking out in the street alone, at this time of the night.-**

"Hey! You there! Stop!" He called from where he stood.

-""-

Kaoru walked briskly down the street. It was late and she knew that the sooner she got home the better. She was grateful that Misao and Aoshi had offered her a ride home, but she just didn't want to spend the rest of the evening under the red head's scrutinizing eyes. But then she heard a voice coming from behind her.

Swiftly, she turned around to see none other than Kenshin standing some distance away, both hands in his trouser's pocket and yep from that expression, he's in a very foul mood. **-What is he doing here? Can't he just let me be?- **

And then to her surprise he took long striding steps up to her. "What is it?" She asked nonchalantly.

"What is it, you say? Do you realized that Misao is worried about you! She almost ran out to find you. If I weren't there to stop her. Who knows what might have happened. And you, what exactly are you thinking. Another attempt to get my friend's attention?" He bid accusingly.

Kaoru's mouth twist into a thin line. **-How dare he! How dare he talk to me like that. What is his problem!-**

"Look, Himura. I really don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I had no intention…and I repeat..had no intention to get any of your friend's attention. I like Misao and I'm grateful that she's really nice to me. But it's really late and I need to be home before my guardians become worry. I didn't want to bother Misao or Aoshi because they seemed to be enjoying themselves. And I'm not an invalid, I can make it home on my own. So now that you know. Goodbye!" She rasped and spun around.

From spinning around too fast, Kaoru sprained her ankle even more. Yet she drag her feet away.

Kenshin was stunned. For a moment he didn't know what to say. He watched her drag her feet away down the street, obviously it must be hurting her. And it was really very dark. A girl walking alone on the street at this time of the night is really not safe and with a injured foot like that. Frowning he shook his head. Wordlessly he took afew more strides up to her and grab her by the arm.

Kaoru felt a firm grip on her arm, spun around, her frown deepen at the guy who was clutching at her arm. "What now?" She snarled at the red head.

He didn't bother to answer but proceed to drag her petite form back to Megumi's house.

The young girl struggle against his firm grip but had no choice except to follow him. "Gosh..Where are you taking me! Let go!" She screeched non stop all the way to the main gate.

"Let us in." Kenshin called to the guard. As soon as the gate swung open, he slip in and drag the girl around the back garden.

-**Where the hell..is he going to take me?-** She couldn't help wondering. At the moment that she was starting to freak out he simply let go of her arm and place both his arms on his hip.

Kaoru just realised that they were standing on the dock, behind Megumi's mansion.

She involuntarily touch the place where a second ago was crushed by his grip. –**If he leave any bruise, I'll definitely find a way to get back at him!- **She thought wildly.

"Get in." Was his short command.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him in utter annoyance. "Get in, what!"

He jerked his head towards his motor boat and she realised what he was trying to do.

"Oh nononono. I won't get on that boat. If I do, I might be found dead somewhere, by tomorrow morning."

Kenshin merely scoff back. "I won't waste my strength killing a worthless thing like you. Now get in."

"No." She said stubbornly and turned her head away.

Kenshin's eyes flash dangerously. "You get in on your own free will or I'll fling you in." He hissed.

"I won't----" Was all she manage to say before she her body being lift into the air and in the blink of an eye she found herself landing butt first onto the boat.

"Awwww." She groaned rubbing her butt as she gave him a murderous glare.

Kenshin jumped in a second later and wordlessly start up the engine.

"What do you think you're doin—arghhh!" Kaoru screeched as the boat set out at a fast speed, towards the other side of the lake.

After awhile her screech seemed to die out and left the two with nothing more than a unbreakle silence.

Kaoru's eyes caught sight of where they were heading and had to suppress and gasp that was going to emit from her throat. If she had thought the mansion was huge from where she stood earlier in the evening, now that she was closer, it was clearly much larger than she had first thought. Involuntarily she whipped her head back to the guy who still silently steering them towards that magnificent house. –**Oh gosh! He couldn't live here could he? I mean that house could have fit the whole village.-**

And sure enough a minute later, Kenshin pull the boat to the dock and tied it up to a pole.

He got on shore before her and stuff both his hands into his trouser's pocket.

Kaoru follow suit but not forgetting to throw him another glare.

"Now what?" She asked loftily as if she was totally cool with the situation.

Kenshin shrugged back boringly and trod off into his house.

Kaoru stood rooted to spot and look around at the eeriness of the surrounding. –**This place got waaay to many trees.-**

Kenshin shook his head at the dumbfounded girl. He had made it over to the counter to grab his car key and walk back to the back door, yet the girl was still standing dumbly in the garden.

"Hey. You better get out from there. I keep stuff that might attack you at any moment." He drawled trying to frighten.

He chuckled as the girl nearly jumped at the a sound of snapping twigs.

Within seconds she was standing next to him throwing him dirty looks.

Not bothering to say anything else he loiter off towards the garage with her trailing closely behind.

**-Great..that girl can finally shut up.- **He thought absently as they entered the garage.

"And what exactly are you planning to do!" Came her annoying voice again.

-**And I thought she would finally give me some peace! Guess I'm not that lucky after all!- **

Calming his nerver he strode over to his beloved Lexus and unlock the doors.

"Don't play dumb. Even the dumbest person on this earth would know that I'm going to drive you home." He replied curtly and got into the driver's seat.

Kaoru blinked absently afew times before her brain process what he had said. Reluctantly she got into the passenger's seat.

Even before the girl could buckle on her seat belt properly, the car sped dangerously out into the dark.

As soon as they were on the main road Kaoru finally got her voice back again. "What the HECK was That! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Frowning Kenshin took his attention away from the raven haired girl. Slowly he popped a cd into the stereo and turned the volume up.

Almost instantly the sound of Beethoven's fifth symphony reached the ear of the poor Kaoru.

"Oh my!" she choked on her word. –**A ride with Beethoven on this loud..I rather die a miserable death on the street.- **"Could you turn that off!"

Kenshin scoffed back and shook his head. "Too bad you don't appreciate good music. Now which way to your house." He asked indifferently and yes..he refuses to lower the msuic volume.

Kaoru stuffed both ears securely with her finger while giving him a the direction to her house.

Not very long after Kenshin pulled his car to an abrupt stop infront of a house with low white fence and well kept lawn.

Kaoru clamber out a little dizzy from the ride. "Thanks." She muttered to him out of mere courtesy.

"I'm only doing a favor to Misao." He retorted back and drove away leaving the young girl to stand gaping at the departed car.

-**My! That guy is one stuck up person!- **She thought savagely as she stomped up to her front door.

Kenshin rounded the corner and ejected the Beethoven cd out of his stereo. He uses a free hand to rummage into the car's console and fish out another cd. Smiling lightly to himself he popped it in and almost immediately the car was booming with light pop music.

He just didn't know why he enjoyed annoying the girl. But he had to admit that she was quite an interesting person. A ring from his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hi.." He said lightly as he lower the volume of the music.

"Yea…don't worry..I just dropped her off." He grinned at his friend's anxious tone. "No..I didn't snap at her. Yea I was totally cool. Okay..see you tomorrow then. Bye." He hung up and shook his head. Actually he still didn't understand Misao. Eventhough the girl was so easy going but she had never take a liking to any girl that was a new student at school before. They had pretty much stick together, just the seven of them. But if 'that girl' had gotten through his friends' screening then…he couldn't really say anything, could he? –**Have to keep an eye on her though.- **

**-**''''-

Kaoru limped slowly into her house or actually her aunt's house. She made her way slowly to the stair as quietly as she could.

"Kaoru?" Came her aunt's voice as the lady appear from the living room.

-**Oh….this sure won't be pleasant.-** She wail inwardly as she give her aunt a weak (or rather, very weak) smile.

"Evening..auntie." She greeted trying to hide her swollen ankle.

The kind lady smile back at her niece. "Evening. How's the dinner?"

"Couldn't you tell from the time she returns?" Drifted the ever sarcastic comment from her uncle as he too appear behind his wife.

"Hajime.." Tokio warned giving her husband a stern look.

"Sorry..darling. I was just..making an observation." He muttered quietly and saunter back into the living room. It was a known fact that the Director of the Investigation bureau, Saito Hajime..feared no one except his own wife.

"Keep your observation making _only_ at your office then." Tokio called after him in her usual sweet tone.

"Soo..Kaoru? How's dinner?" She asked once again.

"It's okay..everyone's really nice and…"

'Bang!' The front door slammed cutting her offin mid sentence.

Tokio wince slightly knowing who it was.

"….and Himura dropped me off." Kaoru finished, seeing her aunt's smile widen.

"Well..I'm glad that you've made new friends."

"Did I just hear the name.. Himura?" A deep voice made her turn around to see her cousin leaning on the pillar in the foyer.

Tokio frowned slightly glancing down at her watch. " Makoto, kindly do not slam that door again…_and_ if you come back at this time, without giving me any notice about staying out late..you'll be grounded."

"Sorry, auntie..A friend ask me to go over to help her with some homework." He explained carelessly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Shishio Makoto..a cousin she wish she'd never have to meet. A trouble maker and a real ass. All Summer he had been a total jerk. She almost couldn't stand him.

"I heard you said..Himura. As in Himura Kenshin?" He asked turning to give her a speculating look.

Kaoru shrugged back. "Yea."

"Himura's a jerk. You best stay away from him and his groupies."

She remained silent not in the mood for another verbal battle.

"Makoto….Don't' use such vile language in the house." Tokio said airily. "I think Kaoru can choose friends for herself."

Shishio sneer. "Whatever..But I still think you'd be much better off at my school. St. Patrick's Academy is far better than your school. And.." He smirked. "There's no jerks, known as, Himura around too. G'night auntie." He made a mocking bow and drift off up the stairs to his room.

Tokio frown and shook her head in dismay. "Don't' listen to him, Kaoru. Your mother chose what was best for you…and in my opinion…" She look around to check that her husband is out of earshot. "…My old school by far outrun that St. Patrick's Academy."

Kaoru smile lightly back at her aunt. Tokio was about to turn away when her eagle eyes caught sight of her niece's swollen ankle and gasp.

"It's nothing, auntie. It'll be alright by morning." Kaoru said quickly noting the look on her aunt's face.

"No, honey. That need a good treatment. Up you go to your room and I'll be right there with cold creams." Tokio reply as she bustle away to get the cream.

Kaoru could only sigh and shake her head as she took off for her room. –**I'm so glad..mom left me with her sister. Even if she fusses so dreadfully about such a teeny weeny thing.-**

**A/N**: Okaaayyy and this is the longest chapter I've ever written…So how do you think? Good, Bad…Please leave some comment, in other word please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Once again! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and all its character!

**A/N**: Well first off…thanks so much for the reviews…they really kept me going. To my three best friend,

You know who you are. (So stop hiding!) Thanks for all your inspirations and endless ridiculous (in

a good way) ideas. And once again a bigggg, thanks to Howard, for editing this chapter for me.

We miss you loads here! So get your butt back here as soon as you can, alright! Okay and to all

my readers…I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions…just email me..So..

Happy Reading and don't forget to review!

**Story format**: **-THOUGHTS-** and "SPEECH"

_**Against all Odds**_

_**Chapter 4**_

****

Kenshin looked up from the newspaper he was reading as the family butler handed him a phone,announcing that Misao is on the other end of the line.

Simply he nodded over to Aoshi who was sipping coffee down by the lake.

"Miss Makimachi wishes to speak with you, sir."

Kenshin's nicely shaped eyebrows quirk up slightly as he silently took the phone from the elderly man. He waited until the old man was out of earshot before pressing the phone to his ear. "Misao?"

"Kenshin! I was wondering, could you possibly do me a favor?" Boomed Misao in her usual cheerful voice.

The young man smiled faintly, Misao's favor had always been abit..well mostly wacky stuff. The last time he remembered her asking him to check how many times Aoshi walks out into the garden at night, so she could consult his behavior with her gypsy card.

"Um, I think Aoshi hadn't take any night time stroll lately , Misao." Kenshin answered automatically.

He heard the young girl giggle back at him. "Really? Well he should. Because guys who have night time strolls tend to be romantic and understanding." She chirped.

Kenshin shook his head and glance over to the man in conversation. Well in his opinion Aoshi might be understanding at times, but romantic? Seriously, that gypsy card must be wrong. But who knows..

"But I'm not asking you to spy on Aoshi or anything Kenshin, well actually I was thinking that maybe you could er..pick up Kaoru at her place or something. She's really new in school and all…" Misao continued lightly.

"Misaooo…Do I look like a chaufeur?" Kenshin sighed exasperatedly as he knitt his eyebrows together.

"Kenshiiiin…" The young girl mimicked him. "You knew perfectly well that you do not look anything like a chaufeur. It's just the matter of being nice to fellow human being."

"Namely, Kamiya right?"

There was a pause and to his surprise the young girl chuckle. "Yes. Soooo?"

Folding his newspaper up and throw it onto the coffee table, the redhead replied in what he called neutral tone. "Seems like I don't have much choice, isn't it."

Kenshin could totally picture how Misao would have looked like if she was there, merely from her voice. "Great. Kenshin you're…er…the best guy in his world, after Aoshi. I'll see ya in school then!"

Kenshin shook his head and couldn't help grinning. To Misao, no one could beat her Aoshi.

He didn't even get the chance to say 'bye' since the line went totally dead.

Standing over at the table he let his mind drift off. –**Why did that girl have to waltz in and make things complicated. –**

Aoshi strode in and took one inquiring look at Kenshin. "Oh? Still here? I thought you had to pick up that girl…Kaoru or something."

Kenshin almost want to bang his own head on the nearest wall. It was pretty obvious that the weasel girl had planned this earlier.

Shoving both his hands into his trouser's pocket, Kenshin chose not to answer. Wordlessly he picked up his school tie from the counter and saunter out of the room, leaving Aoshi to stare blankly after him.

Kenshin was surprised when he found that Sano's car is not in the garage. Involuntarily he took one swift glance at his wristwatch. It was not even eight in the morning which means, it's way too early for someone like Sano to be out of bed. –**Oh well… it's going to rain reaaally hard today.- **

As he got into his car he couldn't help heaving another sigh as he started up the engine and pull the sport car out of the garage. Maybe he should have a veeeryy long talk with Misao about all these extra pushing with this Kamiya girl.

-""-

Kaoru woke up feeling the soar on her ankle, but it was nothing she couldn't stand. After a quick shower she slowly descended the stairway and much to her distaste found her annoying cousin leaning casually on the counter with his cell phone pressed to his ear. And judging from his unusually sweet tone, he must be talking to his girlfriend, Yumi. Kaoru sometimes wonder what Yumi saw in someone like Shishio Makoto. But that's none of her business, so she hauled her backpack over her shoulder and made for the door.

"Ah..Kaoru chan. Want some herbal tea?" Tokio asked gliding airily in. She brushed past her niece and snatched the cell phone from her nephew's ear. "Hello? Makoto kun will call you back later. Bye bye." She snapped the phone shut and slipped it into her pocket, all the while flashing her nephew an innocent smile.

It was hard to say what was more amusing, the way her aunt ran things in her airy fairy ways or the aghast expression on her cousin's face.

"Aunt Tokio! That's my cell phone!"

Kaoru chose that moment to make her escape. "Erm I'll see you later then." She said lightly and stroll out. As she reached the front door the sound from the kitchen almost made her laugh out loud

"I was talking! Now what will my friends think" Shishio snapped at his aunt.

"Well you should be off to school not lounging around talking on your phone. I'll just keep this until school's over then." Was her aunt's usual neutral reply as she wave the small cell phone in the air triumphantly and glide carelessly away.

And sure enough a second later Shishio stormed out of the kitchen. He stomped over to the front door and yanked it open.

Sensing that Kaoru was watching him, he spun around and gave her a deadly glare. "What the hell are you looking at !"

Kaoru shrugged back nonchalantly, "Nothing, Makoto _kun_…" She cooed sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

Still glaring, he stormed out of the house with a very murderous expression, muttering swears words that would surely landed him with some sort of punishment if their aunt had heard him.

Chuckling lightly Kaoru followed him out and walk slowly down to the nearest bus stop. So far it had been a pretty good morning for her. Kaoru didn't know why she had a very strong dislike for her own cousin. But again, who would like a person who looks down on simply everyone and everything.

Kaoru was almost at the bus stop when the sound of tire screeching made her turn around. A familiar looking sport car pulled up to where she stood and Kaoru's calm expression immediately turn into a frown as she finally realize who it was. **–Well well, looks who's here. It's mister stuck up.- **She thought as she place both her hands on her hip and tap her foot.

"Himura." She addressed curtly, her face devoid of all emotion.

Kenshin noted from the girl's expression that she's really annoyed to see him. As he drew nearer, he heard her harsh greeting and couldn't help answer back in a similar tone.

"Kamiya."

"Why are you here?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that…I'm not here of my own free will, so don't go thinking in the wrong way. I know I might have all the good looks, but I'll make it clear that I, Himura Kenshin am not interested in you.

In all the possible ways."He smirked at how she still eyed him with that skeptical look. "Or you just can't take your eyes off me!"

Kaoru blush involuntarily and turned away. "So what brought you here."

Sighing, Kenshin rake a hand through his silky hair. "Well, Misao—why do I have to explain anything. Come on. I don't want to be late for school."

"Huh! What?" Kaoru glared back.

"Use your common sense, Kamiya. Ofcourse I'm here to pick you up. You think I just happen to have a strong urge for a tiny stroll pass your house at this time of the day?...Gosh how thick can you get." Kenshin drawl sullenly as he examined his nails boringly.

Practically breathing out fire, Kaoru narrowed her blue eyes and stomped off towards the direction that was clearly not Kenshin's car.

The young man chuckle darkly and studied the girl as she walk, or more likely bounce away. Atleast he had done as Misao asked. But it's not his fault the girl refuses the ride isn't it. With a small smile Kenshin traipse back to his vehicle and sped off down the road to his school in the opposite direction that Kaoru had gone.

Only if they had known that, it will no be the last time that they will walk down different path and in different directions...

-""-

Many years later.

A large crowd assembled themselves excitedly infront of a of a court room waiting eagerly for the population inside the room to pour out. As soon as the heavy door swung open, the crowd buzzed up in excitement. People started to stream out of the room but as a petite figure of a young woman with stunning blue eyes and ravenous black hair in crisp black attire stepped out, immediately the flashes from the many cameras went off momentarily blinding the woman who continued to walk on with a small triumphant smile of on her glossy lips.

"Miss Kamiya. So how do you feel about the case? Obviously it had been another success." A microphone definitely from one of the reporter had been pointed straight at her.

"Yes. And do you have any other case that you're going to work on?" Another question shot at her.

She kept on walking, not answering the questions, the smile still gracing her face.

"How do you feel that everyone is calling you the most accomplished lawyer of the century, Miss Kamiya!"

Kaoru stopped and gave the reporters a small smile. "Everyone got what they deserve. That's all I got to say. Thank you." And she jogged down the marble steps of the courthouse with the reporters trailing after her shooting at her questions that she would have gladly answer afew years back. But after years of being trailed and being asked the same old same old questions, let's just say, she simply ran out of all the creative ways to answer them. Without another word she slipped into the car that awaits.

Afew minutes later, Kaoru walk airily into her office and slumped down on the armchair behind her office table. It is now visible how strain and tired she was. She took afew minutes to gaze at the qualifications she had earned not many years ago, that was hung elegantly on the wall. For afew years, Kamiya Kaoru had been known as one of the most accomplished and successful lawyer, specialising in family affairs. She had never lost a case and that's what made her well known.

Her cell phone chose that moment to ring. Kaoru frowned as she picked up the petite device. Flipping it open her frown turned into a smile. "Misao?"

Misao's ever cheerful voice drifted back. "Congratulations! I knew you'd make it. I just saw on the news."

Sinking herself deeper into the soft armchair Kaoru sighed. "Thanks it was a tough case though. Glad it's over."

She could note the grin from the other side of the line. "Duh! I could tell. So that gives me a good reason why you should come over tomorrow night. I felt like I haven't seen you for years." Misao grumble.

Kaoru had to laugh. "I thought you just saw me on the television."

"Hahahah. Funny Kaoru. So get your lawyer ass over tomorrow night or I'll personally go drag you out of that office. Get me?"

Kaoru shook her head grinning. "Fine I'll see you and Aoshi tomorrow, happy?"

"Yes…See ya. Bye. Miss you, Kao." Misao chirped back happily.

"Miss you too Misao chan.. Bye." Hearing the click from the other end of the line, Kaoru tossed her cell phone back into her purse and sat back. Then her eyes caught a black folder on her table. –**Looks like I won't get that long awaited vacation after all.- **Grabbing the folder she sat back on the chair and flip open the front cover. The names on the paper first made her quirk up her eyebrows in surprise and as she she continued to flip through the folder, she frowned darkly.

A tiny knock on her office door caused her to look up from the folder. Kaoru smile lightly "I thought you said you're going to be stuck at the office all day today."

Leaning against the doorframe was none other than Yukishirou Enishi. He shrugged and trod over to her.

"Congratulations." He whispered and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Enishi!" Kaoru cried slightly embarassed. "Ditch your meetings again didn't you?" She asked half accusingly at her friend.

To other people they looked more like a couple, but they both knew that what's between them is nothing more than genuine friendship.

"So what? I'm like the boss. Nobody could say anything, if I wanted to cancel all other appointments just so I can come over and congratulate my girlfriend for her success." He grinned causing Kaoru to shake her head.

"Quit joking about me being your girlfriend…people will talk." Kaoru sighed exasperatedly.

"Let them talk…I can hardly care." He replied nonchalantly with a mischievous smile.

He had always been this way ever since she met him. Sweet and caring, although he could be aggressive at times.

"I was going to talk to you about something." Kaoru started, her tone turning all businesslike.

"Does that by any chance got something to do with the restaurant we're going to tonight?" He asked cockily as he sat down on one of the chairs.

The young lawyer couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Nope." She replied and tossed the folder tiredly onto the table.

Enishi eyed her action closely. "Something in that folder bothering you?"

Kaoru nodded. "This is what I want to talk about."

Enishi frowned and threw himself back on the hair glancing up at the ceiling. "So they've really chosen you to be their lawyer, huh?"

"Looks like it." She replied curtly and continued "You knew about this don't you?"

Enishi nodded solemnly. "Yea..For awhile already. It's not like they've never had problems, you know."

"Enishi…I really don't know." She stated nodding at the folder.

The young man sat up. "Tomoe's pregnant."

Kaoru eyes widened in total surprise with some unknown emotion swirling deep within it. "I thought that was not possible..her health." She raised up an eyebrow. "And they still wanted a divor---oohh…" Kaoru stopped mid sentence as it finally made sense.

"So do you think you can settle everything, Kaoru? If you're uncomfortable dealing with them, it's no problem at all."

Kaoru shook her head gauntly. "No it's alright..can you arrange for me to meet your sister?"

"I don't know..she's not in the country." Enishi said simply.

"Then where is she?"

Enishi took a deep breath. "In the Carribeans." Seeing the pathetic looks on his friend's face he continued. "You don't expect her to stick around when she's getting bigger and bigger everyday now, do you? The last thing we want is to appear on the front page of the newspaper."

"But if she's really pregnant, I think Tomoe would need all the care she could get…" Kaoru said concernedly.

Enishi waved patiently. "Don't worry, Akira's with her…that's her boyfriend by the way." He added to prevent Kaoru's confusion.

–**This is really complicated.-** She thought as she leaned back down onto her seat avoiding Enishi's eyes. Changing the subject, Kaoru stood up and proceed to tug at her friend's arm. "Come on. Let's go to dinner. I could really do with some good Chinese food."

Enishi grinned back and got to his feet. He smiled down at his long time friend and smiled sweetly at her. If only he could take away that clouded veils in those blue eyes..he would be perfectly content with all that he got in this life. "Sure..let's go then." He replied cheerfully.

**A/N**: Alright! Another chapter….what do you think? Well do leave some comment and let me know…

In other word…please Review!

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**A/N**: Hi and I guess it's not too late to say Happy New Year…anyway…thanks so so much for those

Who had left me their reviews…I really appreciated them all. Thanks once again…and to my

Friend Narisa..I hope you have a safe journey. Miss you loads…

Alright…enough blabbling..on with the story.

_**Against All Odds**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kaoru kicked the door of her deep blue coupe Mercedes shut, as she carried two big grocery bags up the front steps of her best friend's modern style mansion. Before she could reach for the door bell the front door swings open and Kaoru found herself being pulled into a tight bear hug of a certain guy, she rarely meet anymore. "Ouch, Sano! Are you trying to suffocate me to death!" She squeaked half laughing.

"Sorry, but we don't get the chance to meet up much anymore. With you and your tight schedules and all." He mumbled as he pouted childishly.

"Kaoru? Ahh…finally!" Misao screeched as she bounced out of the living room to join her friends. Taking the bags of groceries from Kaoru she dashed back into the house. "Make yourself at home. Megumi and I are going to whip up a good , delicious dinner in less than no time."

Kaoru grinned up at her long time friend. "So how are you and Megumi going?" She asked as they traipse into the living room to find Aoshi perched on the couch engrossed in the newspaper (as usual).

"Hi, Aoshi." Kaoru greeted. The businessman looked up and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Hi, make yourself at home."

Kaoru smiled back. "Thanks" She had known Aoshi too long to mind his coldness. In reality he was anything but cold, he was just a very quiet person and a very dependable man as well.

Sano and Kaoru tiptoed out to the living room to give Aoshi some space and settled down in the den.

"Soo…" Kaoru asked once again, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Sano acted nonchalant, "Sooo what?"

Kaoru shook her head. "Sooo…how's it going with you and Megumi?"

The light brown eyes of her friend glinted. "What about you and Enishi?" He shot back.

Abit taken back by that question, the girl just shook her head. "Sanoo!" She chided back as she narrowed her eyes. "I thought you promised not to make that lame joke again…" She warned.

Sanosuke scratched his head and smile apologetically. "Sorry…"

Kaoru nodded back. "Apology accepted. So..you and Megumi?"

"Welll…." Sano started nervously twiddling his thumbs together. "It's been…" He lowered his voice so that no one will overhear them. "Verryy hectic. I never knew she could get that bossy, until we live together."

Kaoru laughed mirthly at her friend.

"But it's been great as a whole. Megumi's been very busy at the hospital as well. Management is not as easy as it sounds. Now what about you?"

Kaoru cocked her to the side. "Hmmm…same as always, I guess."

Now it was Sanosuke's turn to laugh. "I see…just be careful Kaoru, too much work…you might have to end up alone…."

He didn't seem to notice that the girl tensed up at his word.

"Yeaaa….? I don't think you've got a right to say that about him rooster head." Megumi's voice drifted over as she appeared between the doorway.

"Hi Megmi!" Kaoru greeted, turning her attention to the extra sexy looking doctor.

Megumi returned with a smile. "Congratulations. That's a big case you just handled and don't listen to that rooster head…you'll find someone…at least you have a job to be busy with unlike someone.." She eyed her husband and continued. "…Who didn't even have a job..yet took forever to propose."

Sano sat up straight to defend himself instantly. "Hey…who did you say didn't have a job? I _do _

have a job..I just chose not to do it. And, Kaoru…_someone_ actually cried when I proposed, gosh I _so_ wonder who it was."

Megumi's hand twitched and without any notice she pounced at her husband not caring that Kaoru was there. They tackled each other childishly as Kaoru shook her head laughing. It was nice to see her two friends finally ended up together. Even though they can argue about anything at simply anytime..but they are just so cute together.

Sometimes seeing Sano and Megumi happily married, Misao and Aoshi engaged, she couldn't help looking back at herself. Maybe it's her destiny to end up alone.

Misao chose that moment to enter. "What's going on with those two?" She whispered at Kaoru as she looked at the two engaging in a fierce tickle fight.

"Just the usual" Kaoru whispered back.

Misao shook her head. "Guys! Dinner's ready. Sano, if you don't want to miss the main course you better hurry, 'cause Aoshi seems like he's hungry and we all know how much he could eat when he's hungry..let's go Kao-chan." And Misao steered her friend away leaving the couple alone.

And sure enough as soon as they reached the dinner table, Sano and Megumi are close at their heels.

"Wow…we haven't had dinner together for soooo long." Misao gushed taking a seat next to her fiancé.

"Yea if only Kenshin could join us." Megumi said lightly. "He claimed that he has a late meeting today.." She added as she rolled her eyes.

Sano shift uncomfortably in his seat. "He's got a lot to think about lately…don't think he would care to party."

"Well…in my opinion..I think Tomoe's the one flaw in his life." Misao said shrewdly as she forked up a piece of meat and shove it into her mouth. "…I mean how can she do that. It's just downright mean. And Kenshin's…gosh." She shoved some more meat into her mouth and started chewing angrily.

"Misao.." Aoshi warned shaking his head. "She's also our friend."

"Aoshi…Friends don't do what she did…especially to…let's not talk about it." Misao insisted darkly.

"Actually, they appointed me to be their lawyer." Kaoru said trying to keep her tone light.

Misao swallowed what she was chewing and shook her head. "Not surprising…"

"I had an appointment with Himura tomorrow afternoon at his house. Wonder why I couldn't just drop by at his office." Kaoru grumbled dismally.

Everyone chuckled. They knew that Kenshin and Kaoru had never gotten on well ever since the two had met…and the fact that they had attempted a relationship in college..is already outrageous.

-""-

Kaoru got out of her car and walk gingerly up the elaborate front steps of the mansion, that she had not set foot in for more than five years.

A butler answered her call and dutifully took her coat. Kaoru nodded politely at the elderly man and follow his instruction as to where she could find the young master of the house.

Slowly she pushed open the heavy double door to the large living room that had obviously been redecorated.

Once she had remembered the room beautifully laid with all the splendors from different parts of the world that Kenshin's parents had brought back from their trips to various destinations around the globe.

But now, it had been transformed into a bright, light colored room with large soft couches and the light streaming in from the bay window made it glow an even warmer shade. Kaoru couldn't help liking the atmosphere as she took herself to the middle of the room, her high heel clicking loudly on the neatly polished wooden floor.

Kaoru was about to seat herself on one of the cream colored chaises when the door was pushed open to reveal Kenshin in casual attire of light blue shirt and jeans.

"Sorry, I had to picked up my son from school." He apologized grimly.

Kaoru almost couldn't take her eyes off of him. There's a minor change in him, something small, yet it create a totally new feel to the old Himura Kenshin that she had known.

While he had been 'drop dead gorgeous' (as many girls had called it) and he still is at the moment. But the permanent frown and ignorance expression from those days were replaced with something she couldn't quite place. **-He really looked older. But in a good way.-**

Her own thought startled her, and Kaoru shook her head. She had been taught that feeling of any kind should be kept deep within, especially while working.

"No…I just came." Kaoru said lightly her face devoid of all emotions as all professional lawyers should be.

Kenshin nodded back and pace over to her with a tired look. "Please sit, Kaoru and we could get down to some serious talking." He declared as he half threw himself onto the chaise opposite from where she stood. He waited for her to take her seat as he raked a hair through his fiery bangs.

"It's Kamiya" She reminded neutrally. "So..you're fine?" She asked.

As soon as she said that, Kaoru almost want to bang her head into the nearest wall. **–Duhh! Kaoru! Would someone who's about to divorce his wife be fine…of course he must be grieving..now he knows….-**

And as expected,Kenshin gave a hollow chortle and stared deeply into her eyes. "No, not really…but thanks for asking. What about you." The red head asked and immediately answered that question himself. "Ofcourse you'd be great. Good career, great social life, and you've got all the fame a girl could get. Oh um..congratulations on that case. It really is impressing."

Kaoru shook her head and open her brief case to bring out the folder she brought along with her. "Having all those things doesn't mean I'm that splendidly happy.." she mutter darkly thinking about the vacation that she had been planning for almost a year now and don't look like she'll get it any time soon, or other some other matter that she needed to take car of.

If Kaoru hadn't been busy taking all the folders out of the brief case she would have seen the guy's eyebrow quirked up in surprise at her tiny statement.

"Anyway." She caught him staring at her. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing. Look I don't have much time..I think we should start getting to the main point." The red head said tiredly as he reached up to massage his temple.

"Okay. I'll go straight to it then." Kaoru snapped. "If you want to keep things quiet. I suggest to don't take this to the court."

That did the trick, Kenshin immediately sat up his face drawn into a stern look. "Why!"

Kaoru sighed and shook her head at her new client. "Because…well…who are you? I don't think there's anyone who'd never heard of your name. If you take this case to the court, the next thing you know…" She grinned darkly and point at the newspaper that laid discarded on the coffee table. "You're on the front page."

"Look, Kaoru..I don't think you've got it. Tomoe and I had talked about this. There's no problem with all the property part. But…" He trailed not knowing how to put it into words. "….The only thing we can't seem to agree is, who will get the custody of _our _son. And I don't care if the whole world will know about my family's problem but there's no way I'm giving my only son up." He hissed, causing Kaoru to wince. She had seen him when he is angry and it was not pleasant.

"O-okay." She stammered, hating how her voice is giving away at a mere hiss from him. Gosh, if she had known that he didn't need her for the division of property but to work on the custody of his son…she would have refused to work on the case straight away. She already had to much on her mind to deal with someone else's personal problem.

"Dad!" A young boy who had dark dashing eyes and deep red hair pranced into the room and pounced at Kenshin. He either didn't see that there was a guest or he simply didn't care.

"Kenji!" Kenshin cried struggling with his only son."

Kaoru froze. He was the splitting image of his father, except for his eyes. Helplessly, she smiled at the tiny scene infront of her.

Kenshin tackled his son until the young boy gave up. "Kenji..this is…."

The six years old smiled childishly back. "Hi." He greeted a genuine surprise lit up on his face and then he pouted up at his dad. "You promised to sail over to uncle Sano's and aunt Megumi!"

"Kenji..daddy's talking about something very important right now and but I promised we'll take the boat out as soon as I'm done." He said softly still smiling mildly.

"But I want to go now!" The young boy replied instantly causing Kaoru to shake her head in total amusement at how Kenshin sighed and started to scratch his head in total exasperation.

"Actually..I think we can talk sometimes later, Himura." Kaoru announced and got up just a bit to fast making her head spin slightly. Gathering the stuff she had brought along she smiled at the two. "I'll probably arrange an appointment again soon with your secretary." She nodded mildly at Kenshin and then looked down at the tiny boy. "It's nice to meet you Kenji."

Silently she made her way out of the room.

As Kaoru reached her car, the young girl sighed in relieve. –**I've never knew he could be that gentle.-**

-""-

Kenshin was left speechless as the girl walked away.

"Daddy? I thought you said she was very busy." Kenji asked innocently.

The young father heaved a sigh and kneeled down to his son. "She is...but she'll be coming to visit quite often now." He answered simply. "Come on. Let's sneak up and see uncle Sano and aunt Megumi." Kenshin said trying his best to sound enthusiastic. Before Kenshin could even stand up, Kenji tugged at his arm. "Why don't you ask her to come with us?"

Kenshin stood up and eyed his son curiously. "I don't think she'll be that interested…."

"But she looked very lonely." The young boy reasoned. "Could we? Please! It'll be fun like uncle Sano always say. The more the merrier."

Shaking his head in total relent, Kenshin smiled at his son. "Oh alright!" He never could say no to any of his son's requests.

And it was true..he also sensed that Kaoru is lonely and sad, somehow. And he hated himself for it..somehow.

Quickly he hurried after the girl hoping she didn't leave the compound just yet.

Afew seconds later he found Kaoru about to get into her car.

"Wait, Kaoru!"

Kaoru spun around to him jogging down the front steps. "What is it? And it's Kamiya..how many times to I have to remind you?"

"Oh come on…we've been on first name basis since college—" He insisted

She cocked her head to the side in annoyance. "And we've gotten out of it years ago and I like to keep it that way..Himura. So what it it?"

Kenshin scratched his head nervously again. "Kenji wants you to come with us over to Sano's."

Kaoru shook her head. "Look, Himura…I don't have time. I've go to get back to my office." She got into the driver's seat and was about to slam the door close when Kenshin stopped her.

"Admit it, Kaoru..you're scared." He smirked down at her, knowing that it would lit up her fuse.

And as he expected her blue eyes sparked up as she got out of the car and narrowed her eyes. "Scared? Of what!" She scoffed.

Kenshin's lips twitched into a small evil smile. "Of getting on the boat." He replied lazily. "Everyone knew you couldn't swim. And you're dreadfully afraid of water."

Kaoru's cheek flushed a deep shade of red. So what, if she couldn't swim. A lot of people couldn't. It's not strange to be hydrophobic. But she wouldn't admit to this guy, ever. "Who said so! You're soo wrong Himura, and to prove it." She kicked her car's door shut and locked it with her remote control. "Fine. I'll go." And without waiting she headed straight to the dock.

Kenshin smirked faintly. **–She hadn't change one single bit.- **He thought smiling to himself. Unable to stop himself, Kenshin sauntered off after the girl.

**A/N**: Well..not that long comparing to the previous chapter…but I do hope you guys will like it..

And please REVIEW…it would really help me..if you leave some comments…until next time.

Happy Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters

**A/N**: First off..I'm really sorry for this ultimate delay. Promise that the next time I won't take this long to update. To my friends thanks for all your endless ideas and support for this story. To all the lovely reviewers, thank you so much for your fantastic reviews. They really kept me going. (honest!). Alright on with the story. Enjoy!

**Story Format**: Is the same as all the other chapters "SPEECH" & **-THOUGHTS-**

_**Against All Odds**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Tomoe sighed listlessly as she stared out at the deep blue sea outside the window. Slowly she turned to face her twin brother a frown on her face. "Why didn't you tell Kaoru the truth? I mean…I want to talk to her…"

He shrugged back. "I think you should just let her do her stuff. She's really good. There's no need talking to her."

Tomoe rolled her eyes and involuntarily stroke her belly, an action she had recently developed. "What did you tell her then?" She asked lightly, her eyed still glued on the scene outside the window.

"That you're not in the country ofcourse! What else could I say." He helped himself to another glass of white wine and added. "By the way why do you have to go through so much trouble just to get the custody?"

She shook her head and heaved another heavy sigh. "You'd never understand. … it's attachment."

Enishi stole one glance at his sister and scoffed. "Yea! Whatever you say, sis." He replied sarcastically as he slugged back the remaining of the glass.

A momentary silence followed before Tomoe padded over from the window and place herself down next to her brother. Solemnly she placed a hand on his knee. "What about you…" She trailed her voice filled with concern.

Enishi flashed her one of his trademark smirk. "It won't be a problem." He stated as a matter of factly. "After your divorce paper is settled, I think it's high time for me to tell Kaoru how I really feel."

Now it was his sister's turn to smile her usual placid smile. It was clearly hard to place what the girl is thinking behind her neutral smile. It can be either pathetic or encouraging. It was hard to tell.

-""-

Sanosuke lingered at his wife's office door. He had been lounging leisurely on the couch, in their large living room, watching a rerun of some soap opera, when he heard his wife's shrill voice ringing from her office. Gingerly he had gotten his lazy ass up and strolled over to see what was wrong. And sure enough, Megumi had her back turned to him, her cell phone pressed to her ear and she was clearly very irate with whoever was on the other end of the line. "You're telling me that there's not a single doctor who is up to performing the operation! Then what good am I hiring them for!" She practically shouted. Bluntly, she spun around her gaze landing on her husband. Megumi gave Sano a small stiff smile and waved to him a signal for him to leave. She never wanted him to see her in such a moody state.

Sano nodded. "You sure you're okay?" He mouthed to her.

Megumi nodded or rather jerk her heard. "Just because Dr. Gensai is away, does that mean all the other doctors are?….Then what exactly are you telling me here!" She continued to shout into her phone.

Slowly, Sano walked away from the office, feeling extremely sorry for whoever was at the other end of the line.

He passed through hallway that faced towards the lake and immediately his eye darted to the spot in the lake and his handsome face lit up. Hurriedly he shoved his feet into his blue plastic flip flop and ran out to the dock. And sure enough not very far away a boat was approaching. Kenshin's and Kenji's hair blazing in the afternoon sun. Sano waved merrily at his friend. And as the boat got nearer his smile widened as he saw another dark haired woman sitting stiffly alongside the young boy.

As kenshin tied the boat at the wooden post. Sano hauled the young Kenji out of the boat and helped Kaoru up. "Hey!" He greeted touseling the six years old's hair. "Didn't say you're gonna come over, you little sport!"

"Dad promised to take me over! And you said I could come around at any time, isn't it uncle." The young boy chirped gaily.

Sano gave him a lopsided grin and a thumb up sign. "Sure, little guy!"

Turning to Kaoru he smiled mischievously. "What a surprise, Kaoru."

Kenshin jumped up from the boat and smile faintly at his best friend. "Sorry, coming over without any notice."

Sano waved a hand impatiently. "Nahhh…not a problem. Megumi's in the house. Go on ahead..Kenji, Kenshin.

Kaoru was about to follow the two red head into the house when Sano stopped her. "So..?" He teased batting his eyes at her. "Wanna fill me in?"

Kaoru shook her head in exasperation. "Oh come on Sano! It was nothing. It's all business." And before he could make any more fun of her, she sprinted up into the house.

Sano grinned. "Oh this sure is going to be fun." He muttered and walked back into his house.

Megumi frowned as she snapped her cell phone shut and tossed it onto the table. "Useless." She muttered and glared darkly at her phone. She stormed into the living room expecting to find Sano laughing at the some lame TV game show, but instead she found him talking to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Hey..I didn't know you guys are here. " She said still strained from the conversation she just had with her secretary.

Kaoru gave one of her sheepish smile, while Kenshin once again apologized for visiting without any given notice.

Megumi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh Kenshin! After all these years….it's nothing. Plus…" she gave all three of them an evil smile. "You've got to try on afew of my new recipes. And no refusals." She stated looking straight at Kaoru.

-""-

Misao and Aoshi lumbered down the street hand in hand. They just had a fabulous dinner at an Italian bistro and she had proposed the idea of night time stroll in the park before going home. And as usual Aoshi could not refuse, so there they are walking across the street and into the park. Misao felt like she was like luckiest girl on earth. She's got great life, great friends and most of all the most adorable ice man alive. They sat down on a wooden bench snuggling against each other. The young girl kissed her fiance's cheek tenderly causing the guy to blush slightly despite of himself. It was clearly very romantic, cuddling next to your fiance in a darkened park, staring up at the star lit sky.

"How can you say that!" A woman's voice break through the silence completely ruin the perfect evening for Misao.

She instantly sat up her eyes burning. "Gosh…can't I just have a teeny weeny romantic moment?" She wondered aloud causing Aoshi to raised an eyebrow.

"We can go somewhere else." He suggested calmly.

But Misao seemed to be staring off at another couple some distant away who are clearly having a fight.

Misao knew she was not the nosy type of girl but something caught her attention. The woman was clearly very upset about something. But her boyfriend stood stock still as if he was bored.

"How can you say that!" The woman shouted again this time even louder.

The guy must have said something because the woman seemed to stagger backward as if she had been slapped across the face. "How could you….all I ask is….It's not that much at all! She shrieked.

Misao blinked trying to see how the heartless guy looked like. That's when her blue eyes widened at the recognition. Tall..well dressed and even with the lack of street light his hair still glow silvery under the moon. And yep..now that she realize..the perfume he always wear seemed to drift over to her. "Aoshi sama." Misao whisper urgently, tugging at his arm. "I think it's Enishi over there."

Aoshi merely look over and nodded calmly. "Yea..that's him." He confirmed. "Let's go. I'm sure he wouldn't want us to witness any of this." He said firmly pulling Misao up and steer her away.

Once they were in the car, Misao pouted at her fiance. "I want to know what he's doing there with that girl!" She whined.

Aoshi shook his head. "I think that's not what you should be interested in…"

Misao was about to protest when he merely added. "…You should be interest about what _we're_ going to do after this…" He said in slowly flashing her a sly smile.

The young girl couldn't help blushing deep red.

"And what might that be?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm.

Aoshi look at her from the corner of his eye. "How does…drinking campaigne on a yatch drifting along the harbor sound?" He asked his voice totally chilled.

Misao decided that moment that Enishi and his little scene could wait so she gave a small gleeful nod. "The yatch it is!" She exclaimed as they sped towards the harbor.

-""-

Sano and Megumi sat watching the news report on the TV sipping herbal tea.

"Hey..I just realised something funny…" Megumi said uncertainly.

Sano slurped up his drink. "And that is….."

"Did you see Kenji's eyes?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Sano had his eyes glued to the television. "Yea… big, deep eyes. Why?"

Seeing her husband's lack of interest Megumi threw up her hand in frustration. "Nothing!" and she drained her cup of tea then stormed back into her office to check on a few things.

Sitting behind her oak working table Megumi opened the lowest drawer on the left. She had been both a friend and a family doctor to the Himuras as soon as she graduated from the medical college and she was abit curious..-**Just hope that it was nothing**.- She retrieved a folder and began to flip through it, her cinnamon brown eyes scanning each word slowly. After a while her eye brows furrowed up once again.

"Fox…let's go to bed…I'm sleepy." She looked up to see her husband faking a yawn and making one of his famous cute puppy face.

Megumi glanced at her watch and frowned. "It's not even nine yet, rooster head." She replied evenly.

"Soo.." He asked hopefully giving her a wink.

She chuckled despite of herself and stood up. "Ooh fine." She drawled and padded over to her husband and pull him down into a kiss. They broke apart for some oxygen. "Gosh…I'm so tired." The young doctor admitted as she leaned into her husband's firm chest.

Sano grinned toothily stroking her silky hair. "No worries..I'll make sure to kiss them all away…" And without giving any warning he swept into his arms and started towards their bedroom.

They were hardly a feet from the office's door when Megumi's cell phone rang shrilly.

Groaning she practically struggle free and ran to snatch up her phone.

"Hello?" She answered and couldn't help to notice Sano frowning in disappointment and stalked back into the living room.

"Megumi? You wouldn't believe what I saw today…I was at the park and then there was this girl shouting at this guy and then---"

Knowing now who was on the other end of then line, Megumi frown darkly. "Hold it, Misao chan. Slowly... I can't follow you."

"Okay. I was at the park with Aoshi and we were looking at the stars when this girl started to shout at this guy…."

-**Okayyy another one of Misao's 'mission gossip'**-

"…..And it was Enishi!" Misao babbled on.

Megumi sighed. "Okay so you saw Enishi arguing with this unknown girl?"

"Yea!"

Another phone rang but Megumi was sure that Sano would get it so she put on her cheerful voice. "Misao, I think..you should just forget about it..really it's not our business to butt into his affairs..we're all grown ups now, Mi-chan."

Misao on the other hand thought the exact opposite. "No way…Megumi arguing with a random girl in the park….."

Her eyes darted to her husband who was holding a phone in his hand his expression grim.

"This is urgent." He mouthed to her.

"Look..Misao chan. I've got an emergency call. We'll talk later okay?"

Judging from her friend's voice Misao is not quite happy with that, she wanted to talk now. "Okay..I"ll call you later then. Bye Meg."

She cringed and hang up. Megumi had never really bothered telling Misao that she hated it when she was called 'Meg.' It sounded like some kind of a kettle. She strolled over to her Sano her eyebrows raised in question.

"It's the hospital." Sano said hurriedly. "A patient needs an emergency operation. They require someone with skill. " He filled her in.

"Let me guess…That's me." She replied sarcastically as she bustled around to get her purse.

Megumi rushed to the door. Sighing she opened her mouth to apologize for ruining the evening. But Sano merely kissed her tenderly and gave her his thumb up sign. "Goodluck." He whispered into her ear.

Megumi ran over to her car calling over her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Once she was in the car she raved up the engine. With one glance in the rear view mirror, she sighed as Sano waved back at her. –**Gosh…I'll have to make it up to him soon.-**

She cursed darkly under her breath as she pulled her car out of the driveway. Why oh why are things so hectic without Dr. Gensai. It had only been afew day since the head E.R. doctor had left for his long deserved vacation to the UK to spend sometime with his two nieces. –**Maybe I'll have to ask him to come back sooner than he would've liked.-**

-""-

Kaoru strolled out to her car with Kenshin and Kenji trailing behind her. "I'll see you soon, then Himura." She said curtly.

"See you! Come again soon!" Kenji chirped brightly making Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Kenji…get back into the house it's getting windy..you don't want to catch a cold now do you?"

The young boy shook his head fervently. "See you later then, mom!" He gushed and skipped away leaving Kaoru to pale drastically…

**A/H**: Heheheh Please Review! Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and all of its character..(But I wish I did –sighs-)

**A/N**: Hi..I know it was mean to leave you all with such a nasty cliffie like that but heheh,

Who ever said I wasn't mean? Oh well, I'd like to sat thank you all so much for

Those reviews, they're the best and totally kept me going on with the story…

And also to my best friend in the whole universe…Happy Birthday once

Again..miss you a lot! Alright, enough of me yapping…on with the story!

**Story Format**: As usual **-THOUGHTS**- & "SPEECH"

_**Against All Odds**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Kaoru looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She glared deadly at the sheepish looking red head that stood afew meters away.

"What! Was! That?" She hissed stressing each word clearly.

Kenshin could only scratch his head and sighed. "Well…um..it's quite complicated."

"Oh really? I thought we had a deal!" She spat venomously, her eyes burning. If looks could kill, Kenshin would be well dead.

"Oh really? I had kept my end of the deal all these years…but it looks like you didn't, Himura!"

With that Kenshin's half guilty expression melted away as his eyes seemed to glow amber. He walked up to her deliberately slow. "Stop calling me_ that_, Kaoru!"

Kaoru crossed her hand across her chest and glare right back. "Since when did I allow you to call me by my first name?" She asked darkly.

The redhead did not flinch at her tone, instead he looked quite chilled. A glint of smugness took over his feature. "Since…we started going out." He smirked. "Do you need reminders?" He reached out as if to stroke her cheek, but Kaoru slapped his hand away.

Vapors seemed to stream out from both her ears in total rage. "Don't you dare talk to me about what's between us. It's long gone. It was buried long time ago."

Kenshin shook her by the shoulder as if to make her listen to him. "And you expect to me to lie to _our _son that his mother is Tomoe?" He asked his voice also rising shrilly to match hers.

"Well that's the deal! We had the deal! Why else would I have stayed away all these years…did you know how much I missed him...no you wouldn't, but I kept my part of the deal!" She shouted as tears started to leak down from her blue eyes. "He's also my son." She sobbed.

Kenshin pulled her to him and hold her within his arms. He knew he owed her one big explanation but he'll have to calm her down abit first. Maybe with a kiss or two, he couldn't help thinking.

"Let's get you home and we'll talk, okay?" He whispered tenderly.

"No!" Kaoru replied instantly as she broke away from him as if his touch burned her. "Thank you _very _much, Himura. For making me a heartless mother who deserted her own child!" She said and gave him one dirty look as she yanked open her car's door.

Before Kenshin could stop her, she had slammed the door shut and locked it. Without even looking at him she sped out of the driveway.

Kenshin raked a hand through his hair and sighed. How could he make her forgive him..and then wondered if she ever would.

"Dad?" Kenji had appeared at the front door, his boyish face troubled. "Is mommy mad at me?"

Kenshin rushed to his son's side. "No..mommy's not angry at you. But she's angry at me." He said sadly.

"That's why she never lived here?"

Kenshin nodded lightly but then it nagged at him. "How did you know that she's your mommy? You've never met her."

Kenji smiled bashfully. "Aunt Tomoe always said that mommy is very pretty and that she's got blue eyes just like me. And that…she loves me very much. She even shows me some of mommy's picture sometimes. But she made me promise not to tell you."

A surge of gratefulness filled his heart. Kenshin nodded at his son. "And that's very true."

-**I'll have to remember to thank Tomoe the next time I talk to her.- **"Come on..let's go inside."

-""-

Enishi walked slowly to the meeting spot. He spotted her and noted how her anxious face broke into a smile at the sight of him.

She ran towards him. "Sorry..to call you out on such a short notice." She gushed.

Instead he pinned her with a bored look. "So?" He asked shortly.

"Oh um.." She blushed nervously. "I..er..look I know you're..er..you knew I was pregnant." She said twiddling her thumb nervously.

"Yea..so?" He asked again.

Now the girl was getting more and more nervous. "Look..um okay, here's the thing." She drew in a deep breath. "I knew you had someone that you already loved and I'm not asking you to take care of me or anything. Infact I'll keep our baby away from you. I'll raise the baby myself. So we'll never bother you."

Enishi nodded boringly. It's a pretty obvious thing anyway. If that's what she had asked him out to say, he'd say it was such a waste of time. He's rather be at a dinner with his sister.

The girl smiled sheepishly. "But the thing is…my job is not that good paying. You know being a clerk and everything. All I ask from you is to help us with a little financial support. Help our baby grow up in a stable financial status." She said sweetly clasping a hand over her stomach.

Enishi frowned darkly and lit up a cigarette. "Why should I do that?" He asked nonchalantly as he took a long drag at his cigarette and blew the smoke up at the sky.

"B-because the baby is your's as well. Um…so.." She stuttered.

He smirked as he studied her now troubled face. "Don't you think it's abit too funny if I'd had to support you and your baby for the rest of my life….for all I know, it might not be _my_ baby after all."

He smiled with satisfaction as the girl's face paled.

"What?" She breathed as her lips starting to quiver. "What did you just say?"

Enishi sighed. "Do you really want me to repeat? But you know what…" He took another long drag from his cigarette. "I suggest that if you can't support it yourself then…maybe you shouldn't have it at all."

And sure enough the girl started to shout _and _cry, all the typical stuff. Enishi scoff in disgust not really care about what's going on and he didn't really catch what the girl was yelling about either.

His mind somehow drift to a similar event six years ago, he remembered how he had admired her courage and determination. Barely had enough to support herself, yet, she refused to let go of her child. He also remembered how his sister had asked her to give up the child for both herself and the benefit of the infant. The memory brought a smile onto his face. That's when he started loving her. Enishi knew he could never take Kenshin's place but atleast he'll try his best to make her happy. Another screechy shout from the girl brought him back to reality. Deciding that he couldn't stand being near this half crazy woman any longer he, dug into his pocket and pulled out a cheque book. Flipping it open he scribbles a certain amount of number onto the piece and handed it to her. "Take this and stay out of my life."

With trembling hands she reached out for the paper, her eyes widened at the sight of the amount of money. When she looked up again, Enishi was already gone.

-""-

Kaoru is very upset. How could he do that. Telling their six years old son that she was his mother. How would Kenji think! She was a useless mother who had never been there. And what is Tomoe to him anyway, the step mother who had been there for him his whole life? She didn't know what to think anymore, but one thing she is quite certain, she needed to get home before she snapped.

She brushed passed the doorman of her building and flew into the elevator. She punched in the floor for her penthouse. She strode bluntly out into the cozy lit hallway and opened her heavy white frontdoor.

She let herself into her penthouse and realised that the lighting were switched on.

Kaoru's heart seemed to beat out of her chest.

"Kaoru?" A voice asked as a familiar face appeared from behind one of the book shelves.

She clasped a hand to her heart in total relieve.

"Sorry..I got in by the spare key that you gave me." He said apologetically at the sight of her pale face.

Smiling faintly at her next door neighbor she waved a hand. "No, it's okay. I'm just…jumpy."

She walked over to a cabinet, gingerly she took out a bottle of pill. Automatically she slugged back two of the tiny pills and shakes the bottle nervously. "Er…Shougo?"

"Hmm..?"

She bit her lip trying to catch her unsteady heart beat and the dizziness in her head. "I'm almost out of these.."

Shougo stepped away from the book shelf and took off his reading glasses and studied Kaoru's face. Frowning he padded over to the girl and walked her to the sofa in the living room.

"You, sit down." He instructed.

Obediently Kaoru did as she was told. She let him take the bottle out of her hand and place it on the glass table. "Another long day?" He asked placidly

Kaoru nodded. "Yea…my head is about to explode and I can barely stand up."

Shougo sighed darkly. "Kaoru…" He started only to be interrupted by the young girl.

"I know.. I know..but I haven't got the time yet." She said lightly avoiding his eyes.

He gave another frown. "But you can't continue to depend solely on them." He jerked his head towards the bottle of pill. " And go about acting as if there's nothing wrong." He pointed out anxiously.

"Okaayy…promise that I'll take good care of myself from now on…um but seriously I need your prescription for these…" She trailed

Shaking his head lightly he got up and looked down on the younger girl. "Fine. But I'd really want that to be that last bottle you'll ever take."

Kaoru watched as Shougo walk brusquely out of her apartment to sign a prescription paper for her.

He had been altogether a very reliable soul these past years. Shougo had been a doctor before he had changed his interest to law. Now he's considered as one of the best lawyer around and also a well respected doctor. Talking about being perfect. Kaoru met him at her law school and had become instant friend with him. And along the way somehow he had kind of appointed himself as her personal doctor, and then announcing that he had bought a penthouse apartment across the hall from her.

He returned afew minutes later and handed the paper to her. "Thanks" She said smiling tiredly.

"No problem…wanna talk about what got you so stress out today?" He asked slightly amused.

Kaoru scrunched up her nose. "Nahh..I rather not…so what were you doing behind my bookshelf?" She asked abruptly changing the subject.

Shougo raked a hand through his hair. "Oh I was just finding something to read. Just closed up this case and got myself some free time."

That made Kaoru sat up instantly. "You're not working on any case at the moment?" She asked eagerly.

"Yea…"

"Um…want to do this case I'm working on?" She asked hopefully.

He gave her a skeptical look. "……Kaoru?"

"Look..um it's just a divorce- getting child custody thing. Simple." She said trying to look enthusiastic..

"If it's that simple then what's the problem?" He asked not understanding why she's so eager to push this case away.

Kaoru sighed and look away from her friend. "The couple happened to be my acquaintance. I don't trust myself to be fair about the case since I…."

Shougo nodded. "I see…so this is not the normal client-lawyer type of case, huh? You're working for both side..like a negotiator?"

Kaoru nodded silently.

"Interesting. Okay. I'll take it. Just hand over the folders and I'll take care of the rest." He said smiling.

Kaoru almost couldn't believe her ears. She smiled brightly back. "Thank you. You just save me from my misery!" She gushed.

"No problem. I guess I better go now. It's getting late and you better rest. You don't look all that good." He said as he stood up and made his way for her front door.

"Goodnight, Shougo." Kaoru called from the sofa.

He turned to nod at her and silently closes the door for her.

Kaoru's pleasant smile drooped and fell away as soon as her friend disappeared. Slowly she brought up her hand to cover her burning hot eyes. –**Why must everything turn out like this?- **She wailed mentally. Mustering her limited ounce of energy she sprang up from the sofa and drifted over to the fridge and pour herself some stress killer a.k.a vodka. Kaoru took a tiny sip and padded over to her favorite sitting spot next to the ceiling high glass pane. Wearily she sank into the armchair, her eyes wandered off to the beautifully lit city outside her window. She remembered the very first time she saw the night time city from this apartment, it totally gave her the thrill. Sighing she let her mind drift to the past…to the period of time when she had been foolishly blinded by the girlish fantasy of the perfect life with the guy she have loved, living happily ever after in some cottage with backyard filled with wild flowers. She smirked down at the glass in her hand. –**Those were totally the days… waking up to another castle in the air.-** She thought feeling the emotional pang in her heart turning into a physical one.

Kaoru knew she couldn't blame him, but she needed someone to put the blame on and she knew she couldn't blame herself. Her pride wouldn't allow that. Even though she knew how selfish she is, all these years she still held a grudge against Himura Kenshin.

_**Flashback.**_

Kaoru ran through the rain clutching her soaking textbook to her chest. "Gosh! How unlucky can today get!" She grunted through gritted teeth as she kept on running. First week in college should be fun, but it had been spiraling down the drain for her, or at least that's what she thought. First her luggage never arrived at her dorm and her roommate is just as nasty as she could have imagined. The girl had no problem telling Kaoru that she would like to have the room to herself on Friday, Saturday _and_ Sunday nights. Wow…what nerves. Kaoru would never have agreed if she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the girl's boyfriend who had to be about the size of small elephant.

So here she is running around on the pouring Friday night trying to find a place to spend the night. And her lucks are not that good so far. After knocking on afew classmate's door she found that most people prefer to not to have guests staying over for the weekend nights. –**I wouldn't be having this problem if Misao is studying here!-** She thought wildly suddenly missing her best friend more than ever.

A blinding light from the approaching car made her stop to shield her eyes to keep from being blind.

She was about to continue running when the car pulled to a stop right next to her and the window's been rolled down.

"Kamiya?" A familiar voice asked through the heavy rain.

Kaoru wiped the rain from her face and squinted into the car. She definitely knew that voice and then, yea, her eyes caught the red hair. Yep she sure knew him.

"What are you doing..have fun jogging in the rain?" He asked bemusedly.

Too bad she didn't have to mood to play along with him. "Hahah! Very Funny, Himura!" She spat and started her running again.

He followed her slowly in his car. "Oh come on, Kamiya! I was just joking. How uptight can you get. Come on, get in the car."

Kaoru would have said 'no' in other circumstances but she's not stupid enough to refuse him now, even if it's Himura Kenshin.

So she brought her soaking wet body into the car and tolerated his snicker. "Look horrible. You really do look horrible Kamiya!"

She chose not to answer.

"I didn't know you study here." He mused.

"Me neither, or I would have never applied." She snapped back.

Kenshin shrugged. "So where's your dorm? I'll drop you off there."

Kaoru squeezed some water out of her hair drenching the redhead's precious car with water but he didn't seem to mind. "I couldn't stay there on the weekends." She said airily which caused him to furrow his eyebrow. "Couldn't stand being the third party?"

Kaoru scoffed suddenly forgetting that she's having this conversation with Himura Kenshin, the most stuck up jerk from her high school. "Well..she had made it clear that she didn't want me there."

Kenshin stole a sideway glance at the girl. And he felt sorry for her. "So where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I'll find somewhere…" She said confidently.

And unexpectedly he spoke up. "You can stay at my place, I don't mind."

"N-nonono!" She said shaking her head instantly. "I'd rather stay on the streets than at your place. You don't mind but I do!"

Kenshin frowned. "Suit yourself, but I'm telling you, if you're smart you're going to accept my offer. You might not like me..but I assure you I'm a well-bred guy and I am a gentleman enough not to do anything rash."

Kaoru didn't know what to say, why is he being so nice all of the sudden? And it's not like she had anywhere else to go. "Fine! But I'll sleep in the bathtub." She blurted making Kenshin chuckle.

"Whatever."

A week later Kaoru was surprise to find a note taped to her dorm room's door on Tuesday.

Gingerly she read the note and raised her eyebrow at it.

'Kamiya…since I know for a fact that you won't be having a place to stay for this weekend, I'm offering something, that I had never suggested to anyone before. What about you move into my apartment..but don't get all excited, though. You'll have to pay me some rent. So..see me tomorrow at lunch, if you're interested.

Kenshin.'

And obviously she found him sitting at his usual spot in the restaurant.

"Glad you're not stupid enough to turn down my offer." He said giving her a smirk.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes back at him. "It' more like I had no choice, Himura." She replied coolly.

"It's Kenshin." He said lightly, causing the girl to furrow her eyebrow.

"What?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Well since we'll be room mates…I think you should call me Kenshin, Himura sounded abit too formal…"

Kaoru nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Kenshin it is…only with one condition." She stated.

"And that is?" He asked mildly interested.

"You'll call me Kaoru." She said neutrally.

The redhead chuckle lightly. "Kaoru, it is.."

And that's when their relationship started to develop.

From that day on the two of them started to talk more to each other. Not very long after they became the most envious couple anyone could imagine. Kenshin proved to have the mushy side along with the coldness. Kaoru is one helpless girl in the pit of love. All the four years of college whisked by as if it was a long sweet dream.

With graduation around the corner, Kaoru planned on applying to the law school. She had to be something that would be in the league of her beloved Kenshin, and a lawyer seemed just the perfect idea.

-""-

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called bouncing into their cozy apartment.

"In here!" Kenshin's voice drifted from the kitchen. Slowly she padded in to see him busy whipping up their dinner. "What's that?" she asked pointed to the leafy soup on the stove.

"A 'Kenshin original' that's what I called it." He replied then swooped down to kiss her gently.

Kaoru giggled. "And what's in it?" She asked curiously prodding the soup with a stirring rod.

"Vegetables…pork…spices and some more vegetables." He stated smiling.

"I'm going to apply to this law school." Kaoru announced brightly.

Kenshin continues adding some more ingredients into the pot. "Why?" He asked lightly.

The young girl frowned. "What kind of a question is that! Because I wanted to."

He snaked a hand around her slim waist. "I had a better idea." He whispered into her ear. "What about you forget law school and spend the rest of your live with me in a small cottage by the sea with backyard filled with wild flowers? No one will ever find us. And we could….."

Kaoru blushed a different shade of red. "Stop it." She giggled. "You know I couldn't do that. I need to prove I'm worthy of you."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and frown. "Ridiculous." He muttered and turn his attention back to the boiling soup.

"So after graduation, will you be moving back to your mansion?" She asked sitting down on the kitchen table.

"Maybe..not so sure, I'd always thought the place is abit too big."

Kaoru scoffed. "Yea..right. I'd never recall you complaining back in high school."

Kenshin whirled around and pouted childishly at his girlfriend. "Actually, I did…but not infront of you ofcourse! And there's Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko staying with me, so it's not all that bad."

Kaoru grinned back. "Okay..I think I get your point." She flipped open a newspaper that laid next to her on the table and scanned the job searching collumn.

It was getting too quiet so Kenshin turned around. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, knowing that Kaoru never read newspapers.

"Looking for more part time jobs." She replied not bothering to look up from the paper.

The redhead scratch his head. "Why? I thought you already had that job at the library."

Kaoru nodded absentmindedly back. "Yea..but it's not enough. I need more jobs to earn enough money for law school." And as if reading his mind she added,"And there's no way I'll go back and ask aunt Tokio for financial supports either…she had given me too much already." She added.

And that's when Kenshin finally lost it. He walked over to her and snatch the paper away from her hand. Sometimes acting like the jerk he was in high school is the only way to deal with Kaoru.

"Hey!" She cried, giving him a glare. "I'm reading that!"

"No you're not. " He said neutrally returning her glare with his placid stare. "And you're not going to find anymore part time jobs either." He added.

Kaoru stood up her eyes wide. "Then how would I make it to Law School. Give me back that paper, Kenshin." She said angrily as she tries to get the newspaper back.

Kenshin merely stuff the newspaper onto the highest cupboard that Kaoru couldn't reach.

"Hey!" She said again louder, stressing that she's not happy with him at all.

"Listen. If going to that law school meant so much to you, I won't object, but you're not going to work any harder than this for money."

Kaoru opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Let me finish…I'll make it clear that I won't let you work. I'll pay for the tuition fee, if it meant that much to you." He stated slowly.

"Noo! You couldn't! There's no way I can accept that!" She cried her bright blue eyes wide in alarm.

Kenshin folded his arm across his chest a look of finality on his face. "Yes, I can and I will. And you're going to accept it as well."

Kaoru knew better than to argue with her boyfriend when he's in this macho mood. So she gave him a small reluctant nod.

Kenshin beamed back in his usual smug expression.

_**End Flashback**_

Kaoru placed her glass down, as she continued to stare blankly out the window.

A ring from the phone brought her out from her reveries.

She padded over and picked it up. "Kamiya Kaoru." She answered neutrally.

"Kaoru?" Came the voice from the other end of the line.

The familiarity of the voice soothed her. A small smile graced her pale lips.

"Aunt Tokio? How are you?" She asked abit more cheerful this time.

The elderly aunt chuckled back. "Perfectly fine Kao chan. Misao dropped by the other day. She's doing great with the cooking class I gave her. You should have tried some of the stews she whipped up. They're almost as good as Megumi chan's."

Kaoru couldn't help grinning. "She's trying hard aunty..to impress Aoshi and all. So is everything really okay…you sounded abit troubled."

There was a slight pause before Tokio cleared her throat. "Erm…actually yes. I was just…you see, Makoto and Yumi are divorced…"

Kaoru groaned back tiredly. "Ohh…aunty…you know I don't…" She didn't know how exactly to explain to her aunt. It's not that she still hated her cousin but she just had enough on her plate at the moment to deal with another family related crisis.

"It's not what you think Kao chan. They already had everything decided. Makoto's going to stay here and go on with his life. Yumi's going to the Europe to join up with her parents. I think she got a job offer there. But she'll have to get everything ready before Umi chan can move over."

Kaoru listened patiently while her aunt continued to explain the situation.

"So..I was wondering if Umi chan can stay over at your apartment for like, a week or two?"

That causes the young girl's eyebrow to shot up instantly. "Why couldn't she stay with her dad?"

Even if she never really convince herself to admire her only cousin, but there's one thing she liked about him, which is his love for his only daughter (who happen to be Kenji's age). And it didn't make any sense why he wouldn't like Umi to stay with him.

"Well…" Tokio trailed tiredly. "It seems like Makoto's going away on a business trip..and he didn't want to leave Umi chan with the maids. And Yumi's flight is exactly scheduled between that period."

Kaoru rubbed her temple lightly. "Uhuh…"

"I thought she could stay over with us…but .." Tokio's voice lowered afew octaves and Kaoru could swear she heard a small exasperated sigh. "Hajime..well our anniversary happen to fall on that very week and he just told me that he booked up for a three weeks cruise on this ship….Kao chan…I don't know…do you think you could have Umi for a week or so?" Her aunt asked anxiously. Obviously she is very excited about her anniversary cruise.

Kaoru sighed. "I can have her for a week max." She replied tiredly. "There's a lot going on right now."

"One week's okay, honey. Um..so I heard you're working with your ex husband?"

Kaoru flinched at that. "Aunty he was _never_ my husband!" She shot back rather hotly and instantly regretted it. Tokio had been very supportive on everything she did, and didn't deserve to be talked to like that. "I'm sorry, it's been abit complicated." She muttered apologetically.

"It's okay, so drop by when you have time alright, I miss you."

Kaoru smiled lightly. "Sure. Bye aunty."

She put the phone down and sighed. –**This week kept getting worse.- **She thought dismally and strode off for her bed. Before she could even reach the door, her head started to spin. Kaoru felt her knees weaken and her vision blurred. She reached out to hold onto something but the world darkens on her and she slid down onto the floor….

**A/N**: Enjoyed? Well leave some Reviews! See you all soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters…

**A/N**: Hi to all of you. I know I've been gone for sooooo long but now I'm back with this new chapter,

and its thanks to my friends who gave me splendid ideas and support, and of course to all of

you that had given me your Reviews..thank you so much, you'll never know how much it means

to me. Okay enough talking…on with the story. Enjoy!

_**Against All Odds**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Kenshin frowned down at the little memo in his hand, a dark expression hooded his once bright amethyst eyes.

He pressed the intercom button. "Tae san, would you mind coming in here for a moment?" He asked sternly.

Afew seconds later, Tae stepped into the office her face pasted with her usual mild smile? "Yes? Himura san?"

Kenshin waved the memo still frowning. "When does this arrive?" He asked bluntly not bothering to sound nice to his assistant.

Tae cocked her head to the side her brows furrow in thought. "I think, that came in this morning.." She replied crisply. Years of working for Himura Kenshin and Tae had somehow adapted to his brusque, no nonsense attitude during the office hours.

"Would that be all, Himura san? I still have to work on some of the meeting papers."

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tae san, if I'm abit grouchy today…a lot of things.." He trailed as he looked up to see her smiling sympathetically back. "I understand, Himura san. But as grouchy as you are. Don't forget that you have a board meeting at eleven and another meeting at two." She reminded him as she sauntered away.

Kenshin sighed and toss the memo away. He didn't understand or at least pretending not to understand why Kaoru had been completely avoiding him ever since that day. And now she had even handed over their case to this Amakusa guy, he had never even heard of. –**Why are you doing this Kaoru?-** He thought restlessly. But then again he already knew that answer. All these years, he was more than aware that Kaoru will never, or probably will never be able to forgive him for what he did. And he knew he derserved that, for not fighting for her, for her love. Yea, he knew he would never be forgiven.

_**Flashback:**_

Kenshin sat leisurely in his spacious living room of the apartment that he shared with Kaoru.

His eyes roamed listlessly at the portraits that they had taken together in the years that they had been together.

Almost couldn't believe how happy he was that they would both be graduating in a matter of weeks and then he would ask Kaoru to move into his mansion and if things turned out as he had planned, he would be proposing very soon.

"What are you smiling at?" Came that sweet voice he had grown to adore. He looked over to the figure with both hand on her slim hip and a pouty lip.

"Just something…" He replied still couldn't stop smiling. "Did you go to the doctor yet? You're still really off color." Kenshin asked as he padded over to his girlfriend.

Kaoru nodded her head lightly. "Yea…yesterday, he took like a gallon of blood from me and he'll need to run all these tests. But he said I look okay enough, so don't worry." She replied, giving him a light smile.

Kenshin brush away a stray hair from her face, his face still concerned. "But I won't rest in peace until I know what's wrong with you. I mean…if there's anything..I'll get you the best doctor available in this country. Or if that's not good enough..I'll find the best doctor in this world for you---"

Kaoru scoffed. "Oh! So you're expecting that I had some disease that will eventually kill me?"

Kenshin felt his heart flutter. He hated it when she joked about death. He pulled her to him ignoring the tiny squeak from her. "Don't talk like that." He whisper anxiously into her ear. "I can't bare you talking like that."

He could feel her smiling against his chest and a small satisfaction seeped over him as she nodded lightly.

"Come on. I'll be fine." Kaoru replied grinning slightly. "I'm strong…thought you knew that already."

Kenshin shook his head at her. "To me you're very fragile, Kaoru."

The phone in the kitchen rang. Kaoru turn towards the sound. "Guess that's the doctor…" She muttered nervously.

Kenshin stroke her hair affectionately. "Want me to answer that for you?" He asked softly.

The young girl shook her head. "I'll get it." She replied firmly and broke free from her boyfriend's protective arms and saunter off into the kitchen.

Kenshin smiled after her. He felt his cell phone vibrating and pulled the small device from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes?" He answered

"Kenshin?" An unfamiliar voice asked right back. "This is Yukishirou Yuiichi."

Kenshin shifted slightly. "Oh hello, Yukishirou san. How are you?"

"Pretty good…now Kenshin, I'll go straight to the point. Tomoe is graduating in afew week and I think it's high time for both of you to make your engagement official. Emi and I took the liberty and made all the wedding plan already. Next month seems like a good time. So what do you think, Kenshin? That sounds fine with you?"

He felt his voice deserting him and his throat dry. "E-exuse me? What are you talking about?"

Yuiichi chuckled lightly. "Oh..come on Kenshin..ofcourse I'm talking about you and Tomoe wedding plans."

Kenshin took a deep breath and try to clam his nerves. "Look, um Yukishirou san. I had a girlfriend and…I'm proposing to her very soon.."

There was an awkward pause before the older man gave a small barklike laugh. "Well…take care of that before Tomoe gets there, then. She won't mind, I'm sure. But there's no way you're going to worm your way out from the agreement you made with us."

"But….look, I said we're going to get marry _if _and _only if_ we didn't find somebody else." Kenshin stated hurriedly.

"Uhuh…and Tomoe's seeing no one. So there…everything's settle. I hope you're enough of a gentleman to go by your own word. I'll see you soon, son."

Before Kenshin could give another protest the line went completely dead.

Frowning, he threw his phone onto the sofa with total disgust. He couldn't quite believe that he had been stupid enough to make that proposal. That only confirmed what a jerk he was when he was younger.

He used to think that he couldn't trust anyone outside his circle of close friends. So he thought..marrying one of them..well would bring him all the benefits. And who would be better than the pretty, smart and charming Yukishirou Tomoe, who he had been friends with since they were both babies. When he brought his ideas to the Yukishirous, not only they were happy about it, they think it's the most marvelous idea. What will be better than two wealthiest family in the country coming together.

But looking at it now…Kenshin ran a hand through his hair, his frown deepening. He knew that he didn't want to marry Tomoe and that he loved Kaoru..but he also knew that Yuiichi would never let him go like that.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru excited tone alerted him. He glanced over to her.

Something is going on judging from the tiny smile in her face.

"Kaoru…what..?" He asked lightly, still thinking about the phone call he just had.

The young girl's blue eyes brightened. "That was the doctor." She stated. "And you won't believe this." She said as she pranced over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm pregnant." She whispered lightly into his ears, grinning broadly.

It took afew seconds for the words to sink in and for a minute, Kenshin just blinked dumbly. Then he blinked again.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked looking at his still dazed expression.

"Pregnant.." He murmured as his eyes too started to go wide. "Y-you mean? I'm..going to be.." He asked excitedly.

Kaoru nodded and grinned.

He pulled the to him and held her close. "This is the best thing I've heard for a very long time." He whispered into her ears.

And for that moment he was the happiest guy on earth, overjoyed at the great news and finally finding a way out of his problems.

_**End Flashback.**_

Frowning Kenshin stood up from his chair and walked out if his office. He wouldn't allow Kaoru to avoid him like this. They'll have to talk things over.

"Tae san..please cancelled all my appointments today.." He said as he walked passed his assistant's desk.

-""-

Megumi sat in her office reading the file over and over again, to confirm her theory. She couldn't believe, how long it took for her to realized what was going on.

A knock on her office door made her look up.

The door creaked open to reveal Sano, in his crisp attire. "Can I come in?" He asked wearily. Megumi wanted to bang her head onto the table. She had told him she would be home as soon as the operation was over but she had spent the whole night at the office going through old files, and had completely forgotten that she had turned off her cell phone and hadn't called her husband even once since the last time they saw each other..which happened to be about fourteen hours ago.

"I'm sorry…I got carried away." She sighed apologetically.

But she wasn't sorry, atleast the information that she had obtained is worth the time wasted.

Sanosuke took that as a sign for him to enter the office. Usually Megumi didn't like anyone to come into her office, including him. Who wouldn't, the last time he went in he had accidentally knocked a petri-dish filled with some gooey bluish substance to the floor, causing his wife to breathe fire and kicked him head first out of the room.

"I was really worried…" He said gingerly and he stepped in closer. "I left about a million messages on your cell phone, did you get any of it?"

But the young doctor merely shook her head. "Sano, have you ever take a good look at Kenji?" She asked her brown eyes glinting strangely.

Sanosuke cocked up his eyebrow in utter surprise. "Yea…just saw him yesterday..why what's wrong? What ya reading?" He shrugged and glance over at the folder. The name tag on it made him frown. "So you've been reading Kenshin, Kenji and Tomoe's medical files all night?"

Megumi merely nod. "Yes. And I've found something that is…very interesting."

"Really? Care to share that? Or should I just leave you here to work and pick you up in afew days?" He said casually and put his hand into his pocket his frown deepening.

Megumi sighed darkly. "Don't get snappish all of the sudden. You'll be as surprise as I am, believe me and then..I'm not the one you should be snapping at."

"Okayyy..I'm all ears. " He announced and plopped down on one of the stiff back chairs.

Megumi smiled. "Great." She shook some hair away from her face and cleared her throat. "Sano..have you seen Kenji's eyes?"

Sano scoffed back.

"Duh! Of course along with his ears and hair and arms oh and his legs as well—"

"Just answer." Came the instant reply.

Sano sighed. "Fine. Yes..large deep blue eyes.."

"Uhuh..and we both know Kenshin's got a veerry beautiful amethyst colored eyes and that Tomoe..well she's got these really big brown eyes doesn't she?" Megumi continued as she stared straight into her husband's irritated face.

"Yea…so…"

"Well don't you think it's kind of strange for a boy whose father's got a purple eye shade and a mother of brown shade to have a blue shade of an eye?" She asked mildly.

Instead if agreeing, Sano shook his head. "Maybe some of their ancestors got blue eyes..who knows.."

The doctor rolled her eyes back at her husband. "Okay..that's possible.. but according to these medical records..I'll just make it simple. With Kenshin's and Tomoe's blood type…Kenji's blood type could not make him the type he is."

Sano narrowed his eyes as he tried to place where his wife is leading him to thinking. "You mean..Kenji's adopted? He's a miniature Kenshin—"

"I'm not saying he's adopted. Kenshin's definitely his father, but Tomoe…she just couldn't be the mother. And.." She tapped one of the folder with her manicured finger. "This confirms the theory."

Sano now looked anxious.."You're not trying to say that…." Then he squinted his eyes at his wife.

Megumi took off her reading glasses and sighed. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to say. The three of them disappeared all at the same time and came back also at the same time. With Kenji as an addition. Kaoru started to avoid all contact with Kenshin since, it's weird right? They were a couple through college and even though they didn't end it on such good term but to actually avoid each other that much…It all made sense, don't you think?"

Reluctantly Sanosuke nodded. "Actually, come to think of it…Kenji _does_ have Kaoru's eyes…So are you going to tell them..that we like know their secrets now?"

Megumi shook her head sadly. "Not now…maybe when things are abit more stable."

Sano nodded back silently. He too couldn't believe he had never seen the resemblance all these years..but what shook him most is the fact that, his best friend had not trust him enough to share with him such a big issue.

-""-

Kaoru groaned loudly as she the elevator's door rolled open. That morning she had woken up on the cold floor of her living room, her limbs were aching from the position she had spent the night on and to top things off, her head seems to be splitting apart.

Ignoring the aches and pain, she had hauled herself up and got ready for office.

Sighing, Kaoru reached up to massage her throbbing temple, slightly relieve that she had managed to transfer the case to Shougo and finally get her long awaited time off. Maybe she'll take this opportunity to get away to someplace nice. –** Yea, maybe I should go to the beach…St. Barts sounded great…or should it be Maldives. But I'll have to take Umi chan with me though. She'll love it, I bet….but aunt Tokio and Yumi wouldn't like the idea…- **She thought airily as she proceed to unlock her penthouse's door, oblivious to the fact that a certain red headed guy had been leaning casually at the nook in the hallway.

"…So you can't see me now, Kaoru?"

That brought the girl out of her reveries, she spun around and a frown instantly appear on her make up free face. –**Awww..great….now he knows where I live….-**

**A/N**: Hehehehit's abit short isn't it? But please do leave your comments, in other word, please

Review…Thank you once again. See you all again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dislaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and its characters.

**A/N**: It's been sooooo long since I had last updated this story, hope you all haven't forgotten the

story, hehehe. Alright enough of my ranting on with the story….oh by the way the story format is as usual.

-**THOUGHTS- **& "SPEECH"

_**Against All Odds **_

_**Chapter 9**_

Kenshin wandered out of the elevator, bemused at the fortune that his ex girlfriend must be earning.

The apartment building is quite famous for housing celebrities and well-known people. And counting that many people knew the infamous Kamiya Kaoru, it's not surprising when he found out that she lived here. But he didn't count on her having the penthouse. It was the first time Kenshin started to envy someone with a professional degree. Clearly she's making about as much money as he is..and he's quite happy about that. It was all she deserved. After all, Kaoru deserved all the best in life.

Kenshin sighed darkly. If it could only be him that had given her all of these she wouldn't have to work so hard.

He rang the bell to her penthouse and waited patiently. Half expecting a maid or a butler to answer the door he straightened his outfit. But after afew minutes, of waiting, Kenshin realized that it was sooo Kaoru not to hire a maid. She had always liked the idea of taking care of everything herself.

Silently he took afew steps back and contented himself with waiting for her.

About half an hour later, the elevator slid open, to reveal a winded looking Kaoru. Kenshin waited for her to take a glance at him and frowned, then presumably demanding why he was standing in front of her apartment. But to his amazement she walked right passed him as if he didn't exist and proceed to unlock the door.

Kenshin's brows knitted together in irritation. He didn't like the idea that Kaoru is avoiding him, but to actually ignore him…now _that_ is abit too immature.

"So, now you can't see me?" He asked, startling her.

He watched as she turned to meet him her face pulling into a deep frown. Clearly she hadn't seen him.

Kenshin noted how pale she is and it started to worry him somewhat.

"What are you doing here?" Came her squeaky, yet repulsive voice.

Now_, that_, he had been expecting. Kenshin shrugged casually. "I got a note this morning and I'm not happy with the new arrangement." He said lightly giving her a small smile.

Kaoru turned back to unlock her door. "There's nothing you can do about that." She said with her back turned to him. "I'm taking some time off."

Kaoru opened the door and stepped inside. And as she had expected Kenshin walked in after her.

She pivoted and glare at him. "Who invited you into my apartment?" She asked bluntly, trying to ignore the faint dizziness in her head.

The redhead shrugged once again.

"Look, Kaoru…I don't know if you're on a time off or not, but I won't let anyone else deal with the case, except you. So…want to talk about it?" He asked, as he took in her apartment. It really is very nice and cozy looking.

Kaoru sighed tiredly. How she wished he would just leave her alone and save her from all the hurricane of emotions that is tearing her apart. To be honest it is confusing her beyond words. –**And that headache never goes away is it!-** She cursed darkly at the splitting headache that is building up.

"No. I don't want to talk, especially with you. And it would really help if you'll leave. Now." She said darkly as she padded deeper into the living room.

Kenshin wasn't about to give up. "Nah..I think I'll stay until we have this figured out." He announced playfully and sat himself down on the cream colored velvet sofa.

Kaoru spun around her anger building up at Kenshin. -**Why can't he just make things simple for once?- **She was about to give him a piece of her mind when her visions started to blur and her feet started to give away. **–Oh no! Not when he's around!-** She thought trying to fight for her vision and balance. But it didn't help she felt herself falling as the world darkened on her. Vaguely, she could hear him calling her name as his strong arm break her fall.

Kenshin didn't know what to think. He had been slightly amused at the little angered expression on her face, when all of the sudden her face drained of all color and Kaoru's legs gave away, making her slid down to the floor. Swiftly he had her in his arm.

"Kaoru. Kaoru. Talk to me." He said frantically as he shook her. She remained still. Looking around him, Kenshin picked the unconscious girl up and gently place her down on the sofa.

"This is what you get when you over work yourself." He muttered as he brushes a stray hair away from her sweat drenched forehead. " Sighing Kenshin decided to check around to see if Kaoru had any emergency contacts. For a moment he strongly had the urge to call in Megumi, but he knew he was just being paranoid. Kaoru used to faint countless of time, mainly from academic stress back when they were a couple.

Remembering how he would make her steaming energy soup every time she had those nervous break downs, Kenshin smiled lightly to himself as he found her neat kitchen. What is better than to relive those old wonderful times.

Expertly he found her almost new stainless steel pots and pans. He opened another cupboard and was stunned. Instead of ingredients or little bottle of spices, he found a cupboard full with various types of pills. Curiously, Kenshin took one of the many bottles out and read the inscription on it.

"Miss Kamiya Kaoru…" He read and followed by the medical name of the medicine…the name at the end of the tag made him curious. "Prescribed by, Dr. Amakusa Shougo…"

Clearly he also remembered that the new lawyer Kaoru had transfered his case to also had that name. How many Amukusa Shougo can there be anyway.

The red head put the bottle down and reach out for another similar looking bottle with purple colored capsules in it.

That exact moment the front door chimed, starling him. Reluctantly he stood up and left the kitchen..making a mental note to ask Kaoru about those mysterious pills when she wake up.

-""-

Yumi strolled out of the elevator with her beautiful six years old daughter. How she loved the fact that she is finally divorced from her husband. Years of being referred as Shihio's wife or abit better, Mrs. Shishio. Now she is simply herself, the stunningly accomplished news reporter. No more living in his shadows. Eventhough she still loved Shishio Makoto deeply, she just couldn't stand being his little wife any longer.

She looked down at the little girl who was holding her hand. Umi is the pride of her life. A mini version of her. At six years old the girl is already beautiful, with long dark auburn curls and charcoal black eyes that sparkles like a jewel.

She reached Kaoru's apartment and reached her perfectly manicured finger out to ring the doorbell.

"Mommy? Why can't I go with you? Or with Daddy?" The little girl asked pouting at her mom.

Yumi chuckled and bend down to her daughter. "Because, mommy will have a lot to arrange before you can join me, sweetie. I want only the best for you. And daddy will be away for a trip…you don't want to stay home with Hanae , now do you?"

The girl shook her head, causing Yumi to smile. "See…you'll have great fun with aunt Kaoru..remember the last time you have a cold and she sent you a big basket of fruits?"

The door creaked open and Yumi fully expected to see a raven-haired girl, blanched at the sight of a familiar looking red-head.

Judging from the look on his face, he was just as surprised as herself.

"Himura?" She asked her eyes widening.

Kenshin nodded and acknowledge her. "Yumi!"

"Wow..I never expect to run into you, especially here." She exclaimed beaming.

Her ex-husband might hate Kenshin's guts but she was never on bad terms with the guy. And to be honest her ex's grudge on the redhead is pretty much childish. They used to be good friends, but one day when they were both in six grade, Makoto had bluntly criticize Kenshin to his other friends and slipped that he wouldn't be friends with the redhead if he wasn't rich.

When Kenshin found out, he flipped, and the next thing everyone knew, Shishio had left the school. And the two started hating each other ever since.

"Yea? What about you? How are you anyway?" Kenshin asked, leaning against the doorway.

Yumi continued to smile. "Oh..I'm great. Got a job offer in Europe, leaving tomorrow. Kaoru, um she's taking care of my daughter for a week or so." She tugged on the girl's hand. "Say, Good afternoon to Himura san, Umi."

The girl smiled brightly at Kenshin, muttering a 'good afternoon' shyly.

Kenshin nodded and went on his knees infront of the girl. "So how old are you Umi-chan?"

"Six.."

He patted her curls. "Well..I'm sure you'll have great fun here with Kaoru.."

He grinned as the girl nodded. Straightening up he winked at Yumi. "Don't worry, Kaoru's great with kids."

"You're also good with children, I can tell."

Kenshin shrugged back. "Maybe that's because I had a son, Umi's age." He replied neutrally.

Yumi smirked and narrowed her eyes. "I knoow…Kenji isn't it."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "How did you know my son?"

The woman rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Well if you'd turn up for parents-teacher's conference sometimes…you'll know that Umi and Kenji have been in the same class since pre-K.."

Now it was Kenshin's turn to look sheepish.."R-really? I never knew."

"You're Kenji's dad!" Umi asked curiously, tugging at his arm.

"Yes…you're friends with him?" He asked back.

The girl smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Uhuh..but he teases me a lot.."

"Himura, I hope you don't mind her being friends with Kenji-kun." Yumi said uncertainly, staring straight into his eyes.

Relieve washed over her when he shook his head and grin. "Not at all. Yumi, what's between me and Shishio is in the past..and it's got nothing to do with our children."

"Great!" She glanced down at her wristwatch. "Hey..I better run, I had a lot more to do. Kaoru's not home?"

Kenshin bit his lower lip, thinking fast of how to answer that, obviously he couldn't easily say that Kaoru's home but she had passed out afew minutes ago.

So he just shook his head. "She went out to grab afew things just little while before you came."

Yumi's full lip pulled into a disappointed frown. "I thought I'd get the chance to thank her for doing me this favor…but oh well…I'll call her up later then."

Kenshin nodded and took the suitcases from Yumi.

"Now..Umi-chan…be a good girl and do as aunt Kaoru and Himura san says alright?

She waited until her daughter gave a small nod before shifting her gaze back to her old friend.

"I'll see you soon, then…." With another wave Yumi pivoted and headed straight back to the elevator.

She turned and give the two another smile before stepping into the elevator and disappear from sight as the door slide shut.

-""-

Tomoe sighed listlessly over her mug of stale coffee. She didn't like the plan of staying away until, everything had been figured out by her brother. But what choice does she have. And it's the only way she wouldn't have to answer her parents for their endless questionings. Or more likely the demands of her father.

He had flipped the moment she announced that her match made by heaven (in her parent's opinion) with Kenshin had officially ended.

It was lucky that Enishi was fast enough to whisk her out of the room, before she had to witness her father starting to pace the room like a hungry lion and tear at his thinning hair in anger. Or her mother to start crying in total disappointment.

Tomoe knew she was nothing but disappointment to them the moment she was born. Her father regarded her as a doll, that had to follow his order strictly. All she have to do is..well simply do as she was told. Even worse she was a play thing to her mother. Being dressed, groomed and arranged primly for everyone to admire.

All her life she felt like the only people who really cared for her were, Enishi and Kenshin. And it actually hurt to have Kenshin refuse her teeny tiny request. Was it too much to ask, for only afew months of a year with the little boy, she had raised for six years as her son? Obviously, for Kenshin it is waay too much to ask. Or else she wouldn't be having his problem.

She watched the blue bird landed on a branch on the tree beyond her porch..-**Maybe…I should stop being selfish..and return all that I took to their real owner…-**

"Tomoe…are you alright?" Akira asked kneeling down beside her.

She shook her head and turn to him. "Is Enishi here, yet?"

He raised his eyebrow at her. Something is different, as if she had reached some kind of a decision. "No—" He drawled.

Drawing in a deep breath, Tomoe nodded and remained silent. She'll have to really think a lot of things over, especially about how you would work things out with Akira. He's just the owner of a small bookstore, surely, her parents will never approve of him. –**I just hope everything will turn out fine.-**

**-**""-

When Kaoru opened her eyes, she found herself lying comfortably on her sofa. She hated herself for being weak, especially infront of _him._

Straining her ears, she heard giggling from somewhere in her penthouse. A child's giggle. Knitting her eyebrows together, she convinced herself that it must be her mind playing a trick on her. How could there be a kid around?

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slapped a hand to her forehead trying to clear away the fog in her head.

Hopefully, Kenshin would have left. Her eyes grew wider at the giggle again. –**Okaayy..I don't believe in ghost but that is totally creepy.-** She thought shuddering as she stood up. She tiptoed closer to the den to hear that giggle again and this time followed by Kenshin's voice.

Kaoru frowned. –**So he's still here, after all!-**

Poking her head into the room, Kaoru was even more surprised to find Kenshin and a small girl with dark auburn colored hair sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor playing monopoly. And it was pretty obvious that Kenshin intentionally toil the dice hap-hazardly to keep himself from winning.

Kaoru contented herself with watching the two of them at it for awhile, letting a small grace her pale lips.

Umi gave another triumphant giggle and glance up to find Kaoru lurking at the door. She jumped up and throws herself at her favorite aunt. "Kaoru!" She shrieked. "I'm winning! Look!" She tugged at Kaoru hand and led her inside causing Kaoru to sway slightly.

The young aunt smiled down at the small girl. "That's great!" She replied in a deeply awed voice.

Kenshin noticed that still paled face of his ex-girlfriend and his mind flashed instantly back to the bottle of pills in the cupboard.

He placed a hand on Umi's shoulder. "I've got something very important to talk to aunt Kaoru, why don't you go and watch some T.V."

Umi nodded obediently and dashed away.

"I thought you'd leave." Kaoru said slowly as she glanced at her ex-boyfriend, feeling tad bit vulnerable.

Kenshin frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that you're not feeling well?" He asked his eyes flashing dangerously. "Kaoru..all that I'm asking is that…you be honest with me. You can always tell me all your problems----"

Instantly those sapphire orbs sparked to live. "Oh right! Thanks for all that good-for-nothing speeches, but I knew better. What do you care!" She pointed straight to the door. "Get out of my house, you're intruding, Himura." She spat icily.

Kenshin give her one final stare before he gave a small defeated sigh and silently made for the door.

Before he closed the door behind him, Kenshin took one last look at Kaoru, who still have her back to him. "I'm sorry.." He said under his breath and took off.

Kaoru heard her front door swung shut and let her shoulder slumped back. She hoped that while she'd fainted, he hadn't rummage around in the kitchen. She grimaced at the thought of Kenshin finding a cupboard full with weird looking pill bottles. But from his action…well she was pretty sure he did not come across that cupboard, or (knowing Kenshin pretty well) he wouldn't leave until she confess every single detail out to him. And that's the last thing she wanted to do.

Remembering that she left her young houseguest somewhere, Kaoru hurriedly dashed away and for the time being, forget about that certain red head.

**A/N**: Heheheh not so long eh? But hope you all enjoyed it..see you again soon. And don't forget to Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.

**A/N**: Hi everyone so here's another chapter. Um…well thanks to all those people who gave me their reviews, you guys are the best. I hope you will all like this chapter..

_**Against All Odds **_

_**Chapter 10**_

****

****

After beating the horrible traffic, Kenshin finally managed to pull his car into the hospital's parking lot.

He hoped that Megumi would still be there, or he would have to catch her at home. Something he didn't want to do, somehow he felt that Sano didn't need to know about what he was about to discuss.

He walked right up to the receptionist and asked to meet Dr. Saggara. He winced every time at the thought of Megumi using Sanosuke's last name. It's just the fact that the name didn't really fit someone like Megumi.

The receptionist put down her phone and smiled lightly. "Dr. Saggara is expecting you. She's in her office."

Kenshin nodded his thanks and sauntered off towards the office. He paused at the oak door and knocked twice, before his friend's voice drifted through, inviting him in.

He found Megumi reading some medical reports on the cream leather couch.

"Hi, busy?" He asked easily as he sat down next to her.

"Nope." She smiles her infamous predatory smile. "But I wonder what brought you here today…something you want to share, perhaps?" She said nonchalantly as she studies her friend's handsome feature.

Kenshin shrugged lightly and withdrew something from his pocket. "Just something.." He said as he handed the packet of multi colored pills to his friend.

Megumi looked down at the pills and strode over to her table to put on her eyeglasses.

"..I was wondering what these are for.." Kenshin continued.

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at each tiny pills carefully.

"Where did you get them from?" She asked, her face drawn seriously. "Don't tell me you're taking these…"

Kenshin stood up and shook his head his eyes gleaming. "So what are they for?" He repeated again.

His friend shook her head and sat down professionally behind her table and squint her eyes at him. "Kenshin…I can't help..if you don't trust me." She said quietly, her eyes focused on him.

The red head sighed darkly and looked as if he was trying to decide something, finally he nodded and sat down infront of the young doctor. "Okay..I found them in Kaoru's cupboard."

Megumi's eyes widened at that as she reached automatically for her phone. Silently she dialed and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hi. I want someone from the lab to come get some samples from my office. Yes, right away. Thanks."

"What is it?" Kenshin asked once again abit more firmly this time.

"I still can't distinguish two of the pills, the blue one and the pink capsules, she added as she pointed her perfectly manicured finger at it. But the rest are quite a strong dose…pain killers, sleeping pills and blood purification."

"You say blood purification?" He asked his eyes widening as a cold chill ran down his spine.

Megumi nodded. "Yep…and 500 mg. is very strong as well. These are all prescribed medicine, Ken-san…you can't get these from local drug store. This does not look good, if Kaoru is really taking these..then she might be having a serious health problem."

Kenshin was stunned. He couldn't believe that Kaoru is taking all these dangerous pills. "There's only one person who knew about this. I'll have to talk to Amakusa." He breathed heavily as he got up to leave.

The name that she heard made her froze. "Wait..Amakusa as in Amusuka Shougo?" Megumi asked surprisedly.

Kenshin spun around and nodded. "Yea..that's the name on the bottle of these pills. He's also the lawyer that replaced Kaoru."

Megumi leaned back onto her plush leather armchair, a relief yet strained expression crossed over her impeccable make up free face. "Wow.." She breathed, her eyes glistening. "I can't believe he's still taking patients…"

"Excuse me?" Kenshin deadpanned.

The young doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "Amakusa Shougo is a genius. A doctor, just like me..he's my idol, actually. Top grade at medical school..yadda yadda yadda…but then one day he decided, healing is not the only way to help people so he picked up law, became lawyer…up until today…gosh that guy's one perfect person. Whatever he does…he did it well."

Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows a frown pulling at his well shaped lips. "Soo…?"

"He knew what he's doing, so if he prescribed them, then, I think we be rest assured that it won't cause harmful effects…" She reasoned.

"Still, I'd rather know what Kaoru's consuming." He glanced down at his watch and frown. "I've got to run, call me as soon as the result comes in from the lab, alright."

Megumi smiled placidly. "Sure…" She drawled lightly and went back to some leftover documents on the table.

-""-

Tomoe stood just outside the classroom of the primary school section of her old school. It hadn't change the slightest from her own days. The bell chimed, noting the end of class. A group of kids poured out from the classrooms, she immediately spotted Kenji.

Lightly, she wave at the young boy who seemed very surprised to see her there.

He ran over and hugged her tight. "Mom.." He exclaimed tightening his clutch at her warm blue silk skirt. Through all the complication of their family, Kenji had been taught to call her 'mom' whenever they're in the public place.

Tomoe smiled and patted his head affectionately. "Kenji, you've grown. I missed you."

"And you've grown too." He grinned at her slightly larger tummy.

Tomoe could only smile back. "So have you been a good boy, while I'm away?" She asked somewhat seriously. "You haven't trouble your daddy, did you?"

The young boy shook his head fervently. "Nope…not at all.. I'm all good. And happy, mommy came by last week and she even come with us to uncle Sano's house." He whispered excitedly.

That moment Tomoe knew what she was about to do is clearly the best, no more doubts. "That's terrific…"

"Yeah and she's a lot prettier than in the photo you showed me." The young boy gushed, a light grin on his face, which caused Tomoe to be somewhat happier than she had been in a long while. She loved it when Kenji smiled.

"Kenji.." The voice made both of them to turn around, to find Kenshin striding over.

He tousled his son's hair and glance at his ex-wife. "Hi..what brought you over?" He asked trying to hide the sarcastic tint in his voice.

Ever since their not so nice ending, Kenshin find that it was hard to talk nicely to Tomoe, well there's the trouble he had to deal with her parents, the whole society nosiness, and then he felt Tomoe only not helping but making things harder with all her fight for Kenji's joint custody. Why on earth would she want that is still unbeknownst to him, for all he knew Kenji is not her son and she's having a baby of her own now. So if she chooses to go, it's more than fine with him, but don't take more of what he loved with her.

If she only knew how much he had gave up just to help her, out of their lifelong friendship, maybe she would just slip away quietly.

"Trying to talk my son to move in with you and your boyfriend?" He couldn't stop himself.

The smile on the young boy's face dropped away and he frowned at his father. "Daddy, mom was just…visiting."

"I could very well see that, Kenji…" Kenshin chided icily.

"But…it's-"

Tomoe shook her head sadly. "That's enough Kenji, I never taught you to talk back to daddy like that." She warned lightly at the young boy. "Why don't you go and play for awhile? I've got to talk to your dad." She added patting the boy's head.

Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. **–So now she wanted to talk.-** He thought as he kept his eyes averted to the courtyard that they once frolicked in their own years here.

Beyond the courtyard, Kenshin felt his heart flutter as a certain raven-haired girl walked by, holding her niece's hand. She hadn't seen him, from afar he could still noted her pale face and that she's even thinner than the last time he met her.

His conversation with Megumi earlier that afternoon worried him. What if Kaoru is really suffering from a serious disease. He would never forgive himself all his life if anything happened to her. And the fact that he had never been there for her when she needed him is even harder for him to bear.

He let his eyes linger on her as she walked on giggling along with her niece. Her smile brightening his day.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe's voice brought him back to where he is.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Kenshin turned his attention back to the girl he had been friends with forever. "Yea..just surprised to see you here, and wanting to talk all of the sudden." He shrugged.

A small smile lit up on Tomoe's face as she led Kenshin to a small bench. "I know I've been selfish but..I think you should hear me out on this one."

Kenshin could only sigh exasperatedly and nod. "Whatever..I'm listening. That's what I'm good at isn't it?" He replied icily.

Maybe back then if he hadn't listen to her miserable story he wouldn't be in this position now. He might have a perfect little family with Kaoru and they would be picking up Kenji from school together. Then they'll have a splendid dinner somewhere nice and laugh at their son's art work from school. Kaoru would be holding Kenji's hand and smiling down at their son not her niece.

Thinking about it, he could only blame himself. If only he had not been so lighthearted and so stupid.

_**Flashback**_

****

Kenshin sipped his coffee and stare blankly out into the pouring rain outside his apartment's window. He could hear Kaoru talking on the phone in the living room with her aunt. A small surge of relieve filled him. He had called Tomoe's father yesterday and explained why he couldn't possibly marry Tomoe. He had also broke off their engagement, and promised to return all the engagement presents that the Yukishirous had given him. He didn't care that Yuiichi seemed to be spitting out fire at him or anything. Or the fact that he might not be able to look at the Yukishirous straight in the face again, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was a family with Kaoru and their unborn child.

To keep Kaoru from worrying he had not mention his recent conversation with the Yukishirous to her.

A small knock was heard from their front door, causing him to turn around.

"Kenshin..can you get that. I'm still talking to aunt Tokio." Came Kaoru's voice.

Another knock came, without any option Kenshin glided over to the door and pulled it open.

What he saw surely shocked him.

"Tomoe!" He gasped at his friend who was not only soaking wet from the rain but was shivering uncontrollably.

He had never saw her in this state before. Tomoe was always composed and perfect. Her black glossy hair was always well kept and her face always perfectly made up. But now her long hair was matted to her pale face from the rain making her looked ghostly without the usual make up.

"Kenshin.." She said feebly. "I need to talk to you…" She said in a tired voice.

"Tomoe! What happened, are you alright? Come on in, I'll get you something to warm to drink." Kenshin said ushering his friend into the apartment and making her sit down on the sofa.

"I"ll go get you some towel and something warm, wait right here." He said and started to walk away when her freezing cold hand caught his wrist.

"Tomoe?" He questioned as he looked at her watery eyes.

"Kenshin, wait. I'm alright, but I really need to talk to you."

"Kenshin, aunt Tokio was wondering if we could have dinner with her tomorrow night…." Kaoru said as she padded in.

Instantly her eyes landed on Tomoe causing her to shriek. "Tomoe!" She gushed and rushed over to her friend.

Completely oblivious to the fact that the other girl is soaking, Kaoru gave her friend a big hug.

"How come you never called to say you're coming? And oh my god, you're freezing, I'll be right back. "She announced and dashed into her bedroom for a warm clothes and towel. "Kenshin, made Tomoe chan your special tea solution." She called over her shoulder.

Hearing that Kenshin gave his friend a small nod and saunter off for the kitchen.

A minute later Kaoru returned with a towel and some fresh clothes for her friend. The girl handed it to her friend with a smile. "You can use my room to change. Then we'll need to do a lot of catching ups. I really miss you and there's so much I gotta tell you."

Tomoe wordlessly took Kaoru's clothes and glance up at her friend with a guilt ridden expression.

"Kaoru, I…."

"We'll talk later. You go and change for now. Or feel free to use my bathroom. There's plenty of hot water…" Kaoru went on brightly not noticing the uncomfortable look on her friend's face.

"But…" Tomoe started only to be shushed by her friend.

"Bath and change before talking." Kaoru replied firmly.

Reluctantly, the girl disappeared into Kaoru's room.

Kenshin returned from the kitchen with a steaming mug of tea only to find his girlfriend on the sofa with no Tomoe in sight. –**Maybe she left…maybe I was thinking too much. Tomoe probably wanted to say hi that's all.-**

He set the mug on the small table and plopped down next to his girlfriend. "Tomoe left?" He asked hopefully.

Kaoru gave him a weird look before replying. "No..she just came, why would she leave? I told her to use my room to freshen up then we'll do some catching up. And I think she'll be thrilled by our news." Kaoru ranted on with a broad smile.

Kenshin on the other hand stiffened. He knew Tomoe would not be thrilled. "Er..Kaoru…I think I got something to tell you.."

"Yea?" She asked her blue eyes dancing in the light of the room.

"Tomoe and I were engaged, actually I just broke off our engagement yesterday."

Silence was what followed. Kenshin did not dare meet her eyes. He didn't know what to expect from Kaoru. A laugh and then she'll said she understood, and that nothing's changed. Or maybe she'll start hurling things at him and calling him a liar.

Slowly, he looked up at her shocked expression. "You were engaged? And you never tell me all these times?" She gasped, a small hurt expression forming in her eyes.

"When do you expect to tell me this anyway? After we're married?" She asked her voice getting rough around the edge.

Kenshin looked away. "Soon.." He replied instantly, causing Kaoru to raise her voice. "Soon! Wow, that's nice, how soon would that be another ten years time."

Kenshin also raised his voice to match hers. "Okay fine. I never intended to tell you. What's the big deal anyway. You're totally over reacting. I told you, I broke it up yesterday."

Kaoru glared back. "It's not that! The point is you're keeping a secret with me all these years..while I have..I have never kept anything from you!" She chided back icily. "Is that why Tomoe's here today?"

Kenshin sighed darkly. "How am I suppose to know. Come on, Kaoru, let's not argue, you're being unreasonable."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Am I? So what if I am unreasonable---"

"Erm..sorry." Tomoe's feeble voice interrupted.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned to find their friend standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to have bother both of you like this, and cause the two for you to fight. But please, I really don't know what else to do." She sobbed.

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged nervous glances and both move forward to comfort their friend. They usher Tomoe to the sofa and pour her a steaming cup of tea.

Once she had calmed down, Tomoe looked up at Kaoru with swollen eyes. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I know I'm selfish, but please..I beg you. I need to, I have to marry Kenshin."

"What?!" Kenshin shouted as he shot up from his seat, while Kaoru's eyes seemed to widened drastically.

"You can't be seriously!" Kenshin shouted. "We broke up, I returned everything to your family."

Tomoe looked up tears splashing down her cheek. "I know you did, but father would not hear of it. He'll kill me. That's what he said. If you won't marry me, he'll..he'll disown me and turn me into the streets…" She paused and throws herself at Kaoru's feet.

"Kaoru, please, help me. All my life I've been a failure to my family. And my mother, all the disappointment she already had for me. I really need this marriage, Kaoru." She cried.

While Kaoru could only sit there unable to say anything.

"You've got a degree, Kaoru, you can make your own living. I was sent to a finishing school, I couldn't possibly survive. Please?"

Kaoru feebly looked up at her boyfriend with a confused look. "Kenshin?" She asked in a shocked tone. "Do something…anything…" She pleaded as she looked down at her hysteric friend.

Kenshin's brain kept turning and turning. He knew what Tomoe said was true. The girl would never be able to survive without her parent's care. And she didn't even go to university or college. She wouldn't be able to get a profession. She'll be penniless and that's all because of him. It's his fault and he'll have to be responsible. Then it clicked. Why didn't he think of it before? The solution was right there all along. Now if only he could get the girls to agree…

**A/N**: Hehehe another long chapter hope you liked it. One way to let me know…that is please Review. See you all again soon. I promise that I will update as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Against All Odds **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and any of its characters..(I only wish I do….)**_

_**A/N: **_Hello everyone, okay I know it's been almost short of forever since I've last updated..please forgive me…(blink, blink) Anyways..I've been through some personal issues so now I'm back! Will update more often, that I promise! Hahaha. I would like to thanks my editing buddy, Na-chan who once again sit over and edited this chapter. Alright, enough blabbering, on with the story!!

_**Story Format:**_ "Speech" ……………….**-thoughts**-

Kenshin spun around and looked at his girlfriend's face. "Kaoru…I know this sounds weird but maybe I should marry Tomoe…"

At the sound of that Kaoru got to her feet her eyes clouding up. "Kenshin…how could you?" She gasped as her expression became that of hurt and betrayal.

Tomoe too looked up at her friend.

"Wait. Let me finish." He said as he walks closer to his girlfriend. "I'm suggesting that I marry Tomoe, to stop all the problems. But just by law. I'll still live with you, have a family with you. This is only to make Tomoe's family happy and so they won't disown her. Nothing will change." Kenshin clarified.

"Maybe, Tomoe could have a room at our mansion, is that alright?" He asked at the two girls.

Tomoe was already on her feet beaming gratefully. "It's more than alright. That's a brilliant idea..isn't it Kaoru?...Kaoru?"

Kaoru stood as still as a statue her face looks as if it was made out of ice. "Is that what you think is the best way?" She asked placidly.

Tomoe and Kenshin exchanged a nervous glance. "Well…I think there won't be a problem." Kenshin assured.

That moment tears started to streak down from Kaoru burning blue eyes. "You're quite sure you're going to do that? Marry Tomoe but stay with me? Living together at the mansion?" She asked in a lurid tone, her eyes never left his.

Kenshin nodded back while Tomoe stepped forward and touch Kaoru's arm. "It'll be alright, Kaoru. We'll only be married by law, and maybe attend some formal functions together as required but apart from that, we're just like we used to be."

Kenshin gave another nod.

Kaoru bit her lips as her eyes burn a hole through her boyfriend. "I ask you once again Kenshin. Is this the best you can come up with?"

And his instant reply was a nod. "As far as I can think of."

With that a creepy ice smile appeared on the young girl's face. "Then I'll have to say, we're over, Kenshin. You and me."

Kenshin's jaw dropped. "W-what did you say Kaoru?" He asked as he strode over and shook her shoulder as if trying to wake her up from a trance.

"I said, we're over Kenshin." She repeated again abit more firmly this time as tears continued to run down her face.

"Why Kaoru? I don't understand…we're going to have a wonderful family together." He gasped as he continued to shake her lightly.

Kaoru's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why? Because, if you register your marriage with Tomoe then what will become of me? You two will attend social functions together. The whole city will know you're married. Then what will I become, if Tomoe's your wife? I'll be.." She paused as if she didn't want to continue. But she took in a deep breath and carried on. "I'll be…that'll make me your mistress. Wouldn't it?!" She chided her expression hurt.

Kenshin could only gape at her. "That's not true, Kaoru..it won't be that way..I promise."

"It would Kenshin..and then my child would have to grow up knowing that his mother is his father's mistress, a hidden wife. I can't let that happen!" She spat venomously. "So..this is it." She glanced at Tomoe who stood stock still. "I hope everything will work out for you."

Kenshin could only stand there. He felt as if his whole world had fallen to pieces with Kaoru's word. And a part of him knew what she said was true. He watched painfully as she packed her stuff and going to leave his side forever, and he couldn't say anything to make her stay.

Kaoru dragged her suitcase to the door, where Kenshin his eyes clouded with emotions. He reached out for her hand. "Kaoru, please. Don't do this…" He pleaded.

"I rather raised my baby alone than with you as your illegal wife." She replied firmly.

A part of Kenshin agreed with her but he refused to let go of her hand. "Please, Kaoru..I'll do anything."

Kaoru scoffed back. "There's nothing you can do, Kenshin. I've asked you three times, and you've made your decision. I respect that. Now, I've also made my decision, and I wish you to respect it as well."

"Where are you going?" He whispered not trusting himself to speak more.

The young girl shook her head. "Somewhere…it doesn't concern you." And she shook her hand free from his grasp and walk away without turning back.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru…" Kenshin muttered through his own tears as Tomoe placed a hand on his shoulder.

-""-

News got out that Kenshin and Kaoru broke up .

Kenshin didn't know where Kaoru had disappeared to from that day. And had not seen her until their graduation. He watched as Kaoru walked up only the stage and took her degree. He could only hope that he will have another chance to talk to her. But after the ceremony, Kaoru had once again mysteriously disappeared.

Then came the buzz about Kenshin and Tomoe's marriage. Everyone attended the ceremony, the newspaper declared it the biggest wedding of the century. But to all of Kenshin and Tomoe's friends' amazement, no sight of Kamiya Kaoru is to be found at either the ceremony of the gala dinner.

"Kenshin, old pal." Sanosuke said gaily as he threw his arm around his best friend's neck. "Congratulation! Never knew you and Tomoe were engaged. Sorry to hear that you and Kaoru broke up but hey..it's no big deal huh?" Sano ranted on as he clutch his twentieth glass of wine in his hand.

"But it's odd huh? Kao-chan never showed up. Wonder where she is to ignore your wedding."

Kenshin flinched. "Sano, please don't mention Kaoru..she had her reasons."

"Fine, fine. I'll go get some more of these." He announced waving the empty glass and slouching away.

Kenshin sighed. Should he attempt to look happy? Surely not, he couldn't possible do that. Not without knowing the whereabout of Kaoru. To be honest he never rested peacefully ever since her disappearance.

"Kenshin.." Tomoe said lightly as she approached him. He had to admit she looked marvelous today in the wedding gown of white chiffon. He looked up to find his bride walking over to him with Enishi.

"I told Enishi everything and he already found out where Kaoru is."

Kenshin's eyes widened in relieve. "Thank God. Enishi, where is she?" He asked anxiously.

Enishi looked over to his sister and gave a frown. "Don't be too happy, Himura. She's not in the country."

"Where is she?" Kenshin asked once again.

"At her aunt's house in Europe. Enishi found out just now from talking to Mrs. Saitou." Tomoe replied.

Enishi gave a small nod. "I thought asking her aunt might be helpful since Kaoru's really close to her aunt. And as expected,she stayed at her aunt's cottage in the countryside until the graduation and left for the villa in Europe right afterward."

Kenshin rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down onto the chair. "Atleast she's safe." He muttered to himself. "But she's going to law school..what is she doing in Europe."

"That…I don't know." Enishi said lightly with a shrug.

"I think we should leave for Europe straight away. Talk Kaoru to coming back with us. What do you think, Kenshin? We'll tell eveyrone that we're going on a honeymoon there or something." Tomoe suggested sitting down next to him.

He nodded silently, his mind drifting away to his girlfriend, hoping that she would be alright.

-""-

Kaoru went out to sit on the porch. The quiet of the villa soothes her aching heart. Thanks to aunt Tokio, who gave her some pocket money and access to the villa, not including the maid she had sent to keep Kaoru company.

Kaoru sat down on the rocking chair and took in the beauty of the garden. Her mind restless, with her due date approaching and with all the law school tuition to be paid. What is she going to do? Juggle between classes and raising a baby. Surely it would be hard but she'll have to live through it.

Maybe, she'll borrow some money from her aunt to cover the first year's tuition then find some part time job or something to cover the rest of the course. Sighing, Kaoru patted her large belly happily.

"At least I've got you.." She mutters.

"Miss, your aunt on the phone for you." Yuko, the maid said handing her the phone.

Kaoru took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Aunty?"

"How's my favorite niece and my favorite grand niece or nephew doing?" Came Tokio's cheerful voice.

Kaoru couldn't help chuckling. "It's a boy, aunty, the doctor just told me not very long ago."

"Wow, that's great!" The lady gushed happily. "I just called to see if you needed anything. And are you quite sure, you wanted to stay there until the baby's born? I mean..I would be more happy to take care of you here, Kao-chan."

Kaoru gave a small sigh. "Thank you so much, aunty…but I stand by what I said. I'll be back soon though. My classes will start soon."

"Uhuh..and Kao-chan. Hajime and I came to the agreement that..we will be responsible for your tuitions and also we'll care take of your baby while you're in class. We want you to come home."

"What? Aunt Tokio, but that's too much. I can't possibly take it." Kaoru replied.

"You'll have to, Kaoru…you should see how excited Hajime is, preparing the crib and all. But he never admitted it. You know, he keep on droning about why you have to stay in Europe….he's just as excited as I am to have another baby in the house. We never had our own kids so you and Makoto's the only thing we had. And now we're blessed to have you back with us. Hajime is very fond of babies….he's just to stubborn to admit it." Her aunt talked on rapidly causing tears to start clouding Kaoru's eyes. Here her aunt and uncle are excited to have her and her child back..but Kenshin…he chose…it pained her just to think.

"So…we'll be expecting you back home soon…hold on Kao-chan?"

Then out of the other end of the line Kaoru could hear her uncle's voice saying something, which cause her aunt to giggle. "A boy Hajime…yes I think blue curtains would be fantastic. Well that's up to Kaoru to decide…."

Kaoru blinked in surprise. –**What are they talking about???-** The her questioned were answered as her aunt asked in a bemused voice. "Um..Kaoru..your uncle want to know if you wanted him to redecorate your room or not?

"Um..that's alright, aunty. I don't want both of you to waste money on me."

Tokio huffed back. "Nonsense, Kao-chan. I'll have your room remake at once, so bye now."

Before Kaoru could object the line went completely dead.

Sighing she handed the phone back to Yuko.

-**Oh well…I'm have to talk to them when I get back then. They certainly will not be paying for me and my son. That's just too much.-**

Three weeks later, Kaoru sat up on the bed at the hospital, in her arm was a small baby boy with dark red hair. He was the most precious treasure she had got. He blinked up at his mother with a beautiful blue eyes.

"He's beautiful, miss." Yuko nodded as she sat next to Kaoru's bed. "Have you got a name for him yet?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful. She had so many names in her mind. But she just couldn't choose.

If only her aunt was there. Too bad both her aunt and uncle had been held back by some important business. Or they would have come straight away as her aunt had exclaimed to her on the phone

"…Hmmm…I was thinking..maybe Kenji.."

That moment the door creaked open, both Kaoru and Yuko turn to see who had came in.

Kaoru's first reaction was furrowed her eyebrows and then frown at the newcomer.

While Yuko got to her feet and start swooning.

"Kenshin…"Kaoru breathe. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Kenshin moved closer towards the bed and smile gingerly at Yuko. "Would you mind leaving us alone for awhile."

Yuko nodded as if she was in a trance. She had never seen such a hottie before.

Kenshin waited until Yuko had closed the door before reaching out to touch the baby, but Kaoru move him away. "Don't touch my son." She deadpanned.

A pained expression crossed his face. "A boy? What's his name?"

Kaoru looked away keeping a cold expression. "That's none of your business."

Kenshin sat down next to the bed. "Kaoru..I know you might never forgive me but he's also my son…"

Kaoru glanced at her ex-boyfriend out of the corner of her eyes. She noted that he looked great as always in a black shirt and a pair of jeans. "His name is Kenji." She said shortly.

Kenshin reached out to touch his son but had to withdraw his hand halfway as he caught Kaoru's eyes.

"Why are you here, anyway?" She asked coldly.

Kenshin sighed once again. "I'm here to try to talk you into going home. You can't stay here."

Kaoru scoffed. "Who said I'm going to stay here? I had to go back for my law course."

"Kaoru…please just come home with me?" Kenshin said quietly.

The young mother smirked back. "Home? I never had a home with you Kenshin. But don't worry. I might not be rich but I'll raise Kenji with all that I got. I won't ask for your help. I'll work hard. Aunt Tokio offer some generous offers but I'll refuse that as well. So don't worry, it's none of your business."

Kenshin's eyebrow knitted together. "You're turning down all offer to help ? Kaoru you're crazy!"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't want to live off anyone. That's not my way of living. I'm not afraid of hardship." She said sarcastically.

"Kaoru don't be sarcastic. Tomoe's not strong like you are…but I'm not here to argue with you on that. But I'm making it clear that I will support Kenji in everyway. Our son needs to grow up in a stable financial status."

Kaoru shook her head. "No, _my_ son will grow up in a happy and secure atmosphere which he might not be rich but he'll be happy. He won't have to be teased by his friends about his family situations."

Kenshin got to his feet. "Kaoru! Don't be stubborn! That's our son's future you're talking about."

At the moment Tomoe and Enishi walked into the room to find Kenshin and Kaoru glaring at each other.

"He doesn't need money to be happy you know!" Kaoru practically shouted.

Kenshin didn't seem like he is giving up either. "How could you provide him with good education without money huh? You don't expect our son to attend some riffraff charity school do you?"

Kaoru kept quiet, her eyes burning.

"Admit it Kaoru, you had no money and no stabability for our son!" Kenshin continued.

Enishi and Tomoe exchanged nervous looks.

"Um…Kaoru." Tomoe started. "I know you hate me but hear me out for once?"

Kaoru looked away.

"Er..maybe you should give us your son. I mean, I am not healthy and it's almost certain that I cannot have my own kids so, if you give him to us..I think he'll be happier. I promise I'll take care of him as if he's my very own son. He'll go to the best school…infact, he'll go to our school. He will grow up in a safe and secure environment with great friends from great families. He would have both me and Kenshin…"

Kaoru look disgusted. "How could you suggest something like that? He's not even your son, Tomoe!"

"But…" Tomoe started but paused as Enishi place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kaoru, think about it. What will his benefit from staying with you be? Poverty, fatherless and sooner or later he will start asking who his father is. He will hate you from keeping it a secret from him. But if he stayed with Himura and Tomoe, he will have proper education, right group of friends, a father and I'm sure Tomoe will do her best to make him happy. ..So think carefully, Kaoru.."

Kenshin shook his head despairingly all three of them leave to give Kaoru some time to think.

Kaoru looked down at her son and sobbed. She knew they were right. What could she give him is uncertain. She might not make money as a lawyer, she might ended up on the streets. But against all that she didn't want to give her son up. He's the only thing she got left. It's just too unfair that Tomoe will get everything…But they're right this is important, it's her son's future, and she needed to think carefully.

Two days later, Kenshin, Tomoe and Enishi returned to visit Kaoru at her room. Kaoru sat in an armchair gazing out of the window. She heard them come in but chose not to face them. These two days had been the worst in her life. Each time she saw Kenji her heart throbs in pain. She knew he had to go. For his own good. Everyone's right she had no certain future and even though her aunt and uncle had offer her helps but she couldn't leech them like that. She couldn't risk Kenji whole life with hers. He's better off with Kenshin…but it's just to hard to give him up.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice was gentle, but it cuts her deeper than any thing.

Without turning to meet their eyes she spoke feebly. "You can have Kenji."

She could hear them all sigh in relieve. "But only on one condition." She continued.

Kenshin rushed over and kneek infront of her. "Anything…I'll do anything you want."

Kaoru gritted her teeth. **–Come one Kaoru, have courage! You can say it.-**

"Kenji will not know anything about me. Tomoe will be his mother. I will not visit him so he would not be confused. And you….will leave me alone." She said neutrally as she look him straight in the eye.

Kenshin looked puzzled. "Leave you alone?"

She nodded. "Yes. I do not want to see you again, Himura. Now go away before I change my mind."

"But…Kaoru…." Kenshin gasp.

Enishi stepped forward and place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let her be, for now." He whispered.

Reluctantly, Kenshin stood up, with one last look he left. If he had looked back he would have seen Kaoru's usual clear blue eyes turning cloudy as tears freefalled down her face.

**End Flashback**

Kaoru hold Umi's hand lightly as they trodded down the hallway. "I haven't been here for so long." She said to her niece.

"You used to come here a lot?" The young girl asked brightly.

Kaoru couldn't help smiling. "I used to study here like you Umi-chan."

The girl giggled and run ahead of her aunt. "Aunt Kaoru, willl you make me spaghetti for dinner?"

Kaoru cocked her head to the side and grin. "Sure if you can handle food poison."

The girl covered her mouth and started to giggle. "Then how can I have spaghetti…I want to eat it."

"Well..I was thinking that maybe we'll go to this restaurant that serve very good spaghetti…what do you think Umi-chan?" She smile mischievously.

Umi nodded and smiled. "Let's go!" she shrieked brightly then her eyes shifted to a figure in the sandbox. Quickly she rushed away from her aunt calling her friend. "Kenji!!!"

Kaoru stiffened at her son's name. And to her surprise Umi run over to the sandbox and place both her hand on her small hip, in a snobby, princessy manner. "What are you doing in the mud?" She asked wrinkling her delicate nose.

Kenji looked up and shrugged. "Building sand castle and it's sand not mud. " He replied indignantly.

"So what's up with you, curly head?" He asked.

Usually Umi would start stomping her feet and pouted when Kenji refer to her as 'curly head' but today she's far too happy to mind, so she just smile smugly back. "My aunty and I are going to go eat spaghetti." She said snottily as gesture to Kaoru who strode over to the two of them.

Kenji stood up, his eyebrows furrowed. "She's not your aunt, Umi!" He said crossly

"She is too!" The young girl rushed over to Kaoru and shook her hand.

"No she isn't!" Kenji shouted startling the girl. "She's my mom!"

Umi started to shout back. "No! She's my aunty. You're a liar, your mom is over there!" She pointed to Kenshin and Tomoe who both rushed out to see what Kenji was yelling about.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. Umi had started to cry and Kenji looked really upset. She had never been relieved to see Kenshin all that much before.

Kenshin strode up to his son and kneel down beside the boy with Tomoe next to him. "Kenji, what's going on? Why are you shouting?" He asked gently touseling his son's hair.

"Umi. She said mommy's her aunt." He replied hotly staring at the crying girl.

Kenshin and Tomoe both sighed. "She is technically Umi's aunt.." Kenshin reasoned.

"Yes and a gentleman do not make a lady cry, Kenji." Tomoe said nodding.

Kenji turned to look at the crying girl who Kaoru tried desperately to calm down but to no success.

He turned back to his dad looking extremely guilty. "I didn't mean to make her cry." He said trying to convince both Kenshin and Tomoe. "She just start crying on her own." He said childishly.

Kenshin shook his head grinning. "Kenji, I want you to go up and apologize to Umi."

"But…." The young boy wailed.

Kenshin gave him a stern look. "No excuses, Kenji."

The boy pouted but then mutter darkly. "Alright!" He stomped up to Umi and Kaoru and tug at the young girl's lacy skirt to catch her attention.

"I'm sorry. Stop crying. You'll look even worse than you are, curly head."

But Umi kept right on crying. Kenji drew his hankerchief out of his trouser and handed it to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Umi took the hankerchief and dabbed at her face, her eyes blotchy and her nose red. "I-it's o-o-okay." She hiccupped between sobs.

Kaoru look down at her own son and couldn't help nodding in satisfaction. "That's very good Kenji." She said encouragingly, as she patted her niece's head.

Kenshin and Tomoe walked up to her. "So Umi-chan. Where are you and aunt Kaoru going?" Kenshin asked good-humoredly.

"W-we, we're going t-to, ea, eat, spa-s-spaghetti." She replied.

"Ohh great. I happen to be making spaghetti tonight..I think you should be our guest. Since Kenji made you cry." Kenshin stated airily.

Kaoru on the other hand shook her head. "That's not necessary Himura."

"I think it is…" Tomoe put in.

Kenshin nodded. "Tomoe and I got to some talking just now and I think we should discuss it together."

Feeling her headache kicking back in, Kaoru shook her head. "I've got nothing to discuss. Talk to Shougo, I'm not incharge of your case anymore." Without waiting for any response Kaoru led Umi out of the school ground and headed towards her favorite Italian bistro for some spaghetti…

**A/N**: So good, bad? Comment ne? In another words review!!!!


End file.
